Mi Jacob
by Conii Cullen O'Shea
Summary: Todo es tan perfecto junto a Jake y Nessie... pero Un Chico Nuevo y Una "Cosa" que anda Merodeando en la Push ¿seran suficientes para arruinar la perfecta vida de Reneesme?
1. Adios Autocontrol

**CAPITULO N°1 adiós autocontrol**

_Nessie POV._

Los rayos del sol entraban por la ventana de mi cuarto, mamá las había abierto y el olor a musgo y de los arboles invadieron mi habitación, me acaricio el cabello y lentamente empecé a abrir los ojos… Jake decía que mis ojos eran como dos grandes polcas color chocolate que siempre brillaban. Pude distinguir el olor a huevos, seguro papá los estaba preparando para mí porque obviamente yo era la única que comía.

-Amor, estás despierta- me decía mamá con dulzura

-Si mami, Gracias por no despertarme como Emmett- él solía colocar una radio cerca de mi oído y clocaba la música lo más fuerte que podía, decía que así despertaba mas alerta, pero en realidad lo hacía para tener una escusa para ir a un duelo en el nintendo Wii

-De nada Ness, Edward está preparando huevos, vístete para que tomes desayuno-

-Ok, bajo en 10 minutos-

Mamá salió de mi cuarto y me fui directamente a la ducha, amaba ducharme por las mañanas a veces creo que soy como las personas que no pueden mover ni un musculo sin un café en la mañana, pero lo mío era una relajante ducha con agua caliente. Pero lo que venía después de la ducha era lo que me desagradaba un poco, abría mi armario y ahí había como 16 Jeans, 25 poleras, 12 chalecos, 13 polerones, y 20 vestidos, Alice todos los meses sumaba algo nuevo a mi "colección" y para qué hablar de zapatos, Carlisle tuvo que comprar un nuevo closet para que cayeran todos. Asique Alice me dejaba lista mi ropa de lunes a viernes para el instituto y yo decidía que colocarme los fines de semana, y como al fin era sábado me coloque los primeros jeans que encontré, una polera verde al estilo hippie y unas converse del mismo color. Me seque el cabello con el secador y me coloque una cinta, ya que odiaba los cintillos y así mis risos se veían más naturales y más lindos. Baje corriendo las escaleras y Emmett estaba jugando con Jasper en el Wii, Rose y Alice escogían unos muebles en una tienda online, Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme arreglaba el jardín, mis padres me esperaban en la cocina con mi desayuno.

-Hola familia, ¿Cómo andan?- dije con una gran sonrisa

-excelente- dieron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo,

-Todo de maravilla querida sobrinita- dijo Emmett,

-habla por ti- le reclamo Jazz, si Emmett le iba ganando

-Hola papi- le dije a papá y le di un beso

-Hola nena, ¿quieres huevos?-

-¡Sí!, muero de hambre- y en ese mismo instante me sonó el estomago

-¡Hey! Ness Para el concierto de Tripas- me grito Emmett y todos rieron

-Osito, estás muerto. ¡Te reto a un duelo! - dije indignada, no tenia culpa de mis necesidades humanas

-¡Dalo por hecho tripitas!-

-¿Leche?- pregunto papá para cambiar el tema de conversación, no sabia cuanto se lo agradecía, bueno, en realidad si sabía ya que lee mentes y la mía era su principal objetivo casi siempre

Comí todo mi desayuno, lave mi plato y fui a buscar mi celular a mi pieza, tenia 2 llamadas perdidas de Jake asique me lave los dientes y marque el numero de Jake lo más rápido que pude.

-Hey Ness al fin llamas-

-Sí, lo siento Jake, pero deje el celular en mi pieza y fui a desayunar-

-No importa, bueno ¿qué harás en la tarde?-

-Si… Saldré contigo Jake-

-jajajajaja ya que insistes, ¿te parece si vamos al cine?-

-¡Sí!- adoraba ir al cine con Jake, siempre veíamos películas de terror y él me abrazaba para protegerme, porque seguramente el mutante iba a salir de la película para matarme

-Ok, nos vemos a las 4. Te paso a buscar. Te amo Ness-

-y yo a ti Señor Pulgas-

-Wow nuevo sobrenombre ¡que original!, seguro fue rose la musa inspiradora de tu creatividad-

-jajajajaja, que comes que adivinas-

-ok, ok, te quiero Anna-

-¿Anna?, Jake que Diabl…-

-jajajajaja no puedo creer que no conozcas a Anna, es la señora gordita de la perrera, bueno y como yo soy un perro y tú me cuidas te mereces el título de "La GRAN Anna"-

-Chistoso, nos vemos a las 4- y colgué la llamada, me había molestado un poco el sobrenombre ya que esa señora no me agradaba, ella me amaba pero había algo en ella que me molestaba.

Era hora del duelo entre Emmett y yo, asique ahí estaba lista para patearle el trasero a Emmett, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no jugaba contra él, y estaba un poco nerviosa, pero papá paso por al lado mío y susurro, "Duelo a muerte 5", era un juego nuevo, Emmett juraba que jamás había escuchado sobre ese juego pero los de la manada de Jake estuvieron jugando una semana entera con el jueguito, hasta que Seth se enojo y hizo trisas el juego porque Leah le había ganado, y yo pase una tarde entera jugando contra Jake, ojala no se me haya olvidado cómo jugar. Solo era pegar patadas, etc. Típico de esos juegos.

-¿Lista para morir a manos del Gran Emmett?-

-nunca me veras caer querido tío- la seguridad había vuelto a mi

Pasamos 2 horas jugando, después de cómo 25 raund le gane, no lo podía creer le había ganado al Gran Emmett, el rey de los juegos de peleas, Uf, su autoestima estaría en la basura, asique tenía que aprovechar ya que este momento puede ser que jamás volvería a suceder.

-Wow, eso se llama humillación pública- dije riendo y fui corriendo a la cocina, volví en unos 10 segundos

-creo que lo necesitas- le dije a Emmett y le pase una bolsa de papel con dos agujeros para los ojos

-Es una broma ¿cierto?- era muy divertido ver a Emmett con esa cara

-¡Oye!, yo no me mostraría en público con esa cara de perdedor querido Tío-

-¡Me las pagaras Nessie!-

Emmett me tomo por detrás y me tiro al suelo, me hacia cosquillas y no podía respirar, me estaba ahogando y solo podía decir, -No- , -Matar-, Emmett, -Tu-, Muerto-, -Vengar-. Cuando me pude liberar de los brazos del osito me di cuenta de que Jake estaba justo al lado mío, y, dios había olvidado por completo decirle a mis padres que saldría con Jake, asique le di un beso a mi pulgoso y Salí corriendo donde Edward, Bah papá.

-Papi, ¿me dejas ir con Jake al cine?- use mi carita de perrito perdido

-ok, ¿Qué verán?-

-Emm, no se creo que tendré mi dosis de sangre, mutantes, alienígenas y muchas… pero muchas armas-

-jajajajaja típico del chucho-

-sipi, bueno nos vemos. Te quiero- me fui y le di un beso en la mejilla

-¡Vamos Jake!- agarre a Jacob de la mano y salimos corriendo a su auto

-estas muy bonita Ness- dijo Jake besándome en los labios

-y tu muy guapo- le susurre en el oído

El camino a Port Angeles era un poco largo, pero con Jake era como ir al instituto, decía cada tontería, lo último que dijo fue que ayer en la noche fue a buscar a Seth y a Embry, entraron por la ventana de la casa de Quil y le tiraron un balde con agua de la playa, algas y una pila de basura que encontraron en el camino, el pobrecito salto de la cama y choco con la pared porque estaba durmiendo, bueno quien está despierto a las 2 de la mañana aparte de esos tres energúmenos de Jake, Seth y Embry, el pobre de Quil se quebró un hueso del brazo pero le sano en minutos, cuando estaba recuperado fue a buscar a los 3 mosqueteros y les quebró las patas de sus camas, jajajajaja Billy mataría a Jake cuando se diera cuenta.

No me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado y Jake me miraba mientras me reía como loca, tenía esa mirada que usaba cuando estaba realmente concentrado, pare de reír y lo mire directo a los ojos, en menos de 5 segundos ya estábamos a unos 2 centímetros, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara, estaba como drogada. Nos empezamos a besar como si nunca más nos volveríamos a ver, en ese momento éramos uno solo, las manos que Jake recorrían mi cuerpo y yo solo me deje llevar, pero fue demasiado que no me di ni cuenta cuando le había sacado la sudadera a Jake y la había tirado quien sabe dónde, deseaba tanto su cuerpo como él a mí.

-Hey, Ness esto… esto no está bien- Jake trataba de hablar, pero no podía parar de besarlo

-¡Nessie!- me grito, jamás lo había hecho

Jake jamás me había gritado así, no lo pude controlar y una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, ¡tonta! ¡tonta!.

-Ness, lo siento, pero esto está mal-

-lo único malo es que me grites de ese modo-

-lo sé, perdón, pero no podemos hacer esto- ahora estaba completamente arrepentido de haberme gritado y me seco la lagrima.

-¿Por qué no podemos?-

-Ness, estamos un estacionamiento- genial, ahora era sarcástico

-¡Ya!, enserio- estaba completamente irritada

-Ness, eres apena una niña-

-Jake tengo 16, tenemos prácticamente la misma edad-

-no Ness, tienes solo 9 años-

-¡Oye! Sabes que no funciona así conmigo, tengo 16 y punto soy más madura de lo que parezco-

-lo siento- me dijo Jake en un susurro.

-mira Jake, estoy por alcanzar mi madurez definitiva, y es normal lo que nos pasa a los dos-

-¿conoces el autocontrol?- me pregunto

-lo conocía hasta hace 5 minutos- le dije alzando una ceja

-Ness, no apuremos las cosas y vamos a ver la película ¿ok?-

* * *

Gentee! Gracias Por Leer!... pero como sabré si les Gusta mmm… ¡ya lo tengo! Apreten ese Boton Verde que Dice: "Review this Story/Chapter" vamooos Toquenlo.. Apretenlo! Piensen que es Edward o Jake!!

Mas adelante se viene Mejoor! :D asique leean!

Conni


	2. Anna y Matt

Los Personajes no me pertenecen!, Son creacion de mi Adorada _Stephenie Meyer..._ pero ella me los presta! y yo los hago hacer cosas Locas! :D

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo N° 2 Anna y Matt**

_Jacob POV._

Después de lo que paso en el estacionamiento, tendría que practicar mucho más mi autocontrol, cuando estaba con Nessie se perdía, lo mandaba a comprar leche a una ferretería, o algo asi… era como si nunca lo hubiese tenido. Menos mal las cosas se había calmado y ahora íbamos tomados de la mano a ver la cartelera de películas, y cuando pasaba con Nessie todos se volteaban a verla, odiaba eso, me daban ganas de arrancarles la cabeza a cada uno que la mirara, pero era inevitable incluso para mí no verla, su piel era blanca y suave como el terciopelo pero nunca perdía el tono rojizo de sus mejillas, era alta pero más baja que yo, tenía el cuerpo de una modelo, y su cara era perfecta, sus ojos color chocolate eran redondos como unas polcas y sus rizos eran perfectos y le llegaban hasta más abajo que los hombros.

Había encontrado una película que se había estrenado hace solo unos días, "Planeta 666", era genial tenía todo lo que hacía a una película buena, mutantes, alienígenas, armas y sangre. No entendía como a Ness no le gustaban.

-Wow, Planeta 666, Ness ¿veámosla?-

-¿mutantes?- pregunto preocupada

-Emm, SIP-

-jajajajaja ok, compra las entradas y yo voy a comprar palomitas-

_Nessie POV_

Como lo había previsto veríamos algo con mutantes, asique fui a comprar palomitas odiaba hacer la fila para comprar los boletos, siempre estaba llena. Wow que suerte la mía habían solo 2 personas antes que yo para comprar palomitas, llegue lo más rápido que pude a la fila ya que había un grupo de chicos que me estaba mirando hace rato y como Jake no estaba conmigo, me asustaba un poco.

-¿Qué se te ofrece muñeca?- me pregunto el señor de las palomitas

-2 palomitas por favor, una mediana y una extra grande- sip la gigante para Jake.

-ok, dos palomitas listas para la joven más linda del lugar-

-Gracias, ¿Cuánto es?-

-tu número de teléfono-

-no lo creo. -Le dije al señor, era un pervertido wacala

-vamos, no te resistas- aww que asco, donde estaba Jake cuando lo necesitaba

-Señor, esto es acoso, usted sabe que soy menor de edad- dije decidida, pero Dios me moria de nervios

Saque dinero de mi bolsillo y se lo tire en la mesa al "señor" y Salí corriendo con mis palomitas, pero cuando ya estaba por llegar a la boletería apareció un tipo, era lindo, pero no tanto como Jake, moreno y un poco bajito. Se paro en frente mío bloqueándome el paso y me sonreía.

-Hola, soy Matt, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Anna- use el nombre de la señora de la perrera jajajajaja

-es un placer conocerte Anna, me pregunto si estas libre esta tarde- lo tenía que reconocer, era todo un caballero

-Contando con que es la mujer más linda de todo este lugar y probablemente todo el país y además tiene 2 porciones de palomitas en las manos, no… no ceo que este libre esta tarde ni nunca para otro que no sea yo- dijo Jake con una sonrisa que adoraba

-Jake- le dije y le di un gran abrazo

-¿nos vamos "Anna"?- me dijo con una mirada picara

-Vamos- Jake tomo su porción de palomitas y me tomo de la mano

-Adiós Matt- dijo Jake riendo

El chico quedo en shock, y Jake trataba de aguantar la risa. Se detuvo y me beso apasionadamente. Entramos en la sala creo que fue la n° 4 y estaba completamente llena, pero menos mal habían dos puestos, nos sentamos y esperamos a que empezara la película. La sonrisa no se borraba del rostro le Jake lo que me hacía reír a ratos.

-¿Por qué Anna?-

-bueno, soy totalmente fiel a ti, así que para que hacer falsas esperanzas diciéndole mi verdadero nombre-

-jajajajaja Ness eres grandiosa-

-lo sé, créemelo- adoraba molestar a Jake con mi gran autoestima

-O Si-

_Jacob POV_

La película fue genial, Ness se tapaba la cara cuando venían las escenas sangrientas y me preguntaba si habían pasado y yo le decía "tranquila ya está muerto" y era la peor parte, cuando toda la sangre salía y ¡PA! Nessie miraba, tenía el brazo morado de tantos golpes que me daba, pero en realidad me los merecía… nos subimos al auto y empecé a manejar de regreso a Forks.

No podía creer como a ese chico se le paso por la mente que tendría una oportunidad con mi Nessie, no me podía quitar de la mente la imagen de su rostro, estaba tan sorprendido cuando aparecí… hubiera pagado por saber que pensaba en ese momento quedo totalmente sorprendido, claro si viera a alguien de casi un metro 85, y musculoso que acababa de sorprender a un patán coquetearle a su chica.

-Jake, ¿Conoces la cascada del Sol?- me pregunto Nessie interrumpiendo mi pensamiento

-Sí, una vez fui cuando era más chico- era un cascada realmente hermosa, quedaba un poco lejos de la Push, pero valía la pena ir -¿Por qué?-

-no sé, es que una vez oí a Charlie hablar de ella, dice que es hermosa-

-si realmente lo es, sabes un día te llevaré-

-sería genial, gracias Jake-

_Nessie POV_

Genial, Jake había prometido llevarme a la cascada del sol, y le cobraría la palabra. Llegamos a casa y me esperaban mis padres seguramente Jake tendría hambre, asique le invite a que pasara y comiera un poco de torta de chocolate. Papá estaba en el piano y mamá estaba cosiendo unas cortinas de Charlie. Todos los demás habían ido a cazar.

-Hola chicos, ¿Cómo lo han pasado?- pregunto mamá

-Genial Bells, ¿cierto Anna? –

-jajajajaja Cierto Matt-

-¿Matt?, ¿Anna?- pregunto papá

-draculin, como me hubiese gustado que nos hubieras acompañado al cine, para saber qué es lo que pensaba ese matt- dijo Jake riendo

-¿Qué pasa Ness?- era gracioso mis padres no entendían nada

Puse mis manos en las mejillas de mis padres y les mostré lo que había pasado, cuando termine los dos rieron y papá le dio unas palmaditas a Jake en el hombro.

-Bien hecho Jake- le felicito papá - no hay que ser adivino para saber lo que pensaba ese chico, seguro jamás vuelve a coquetear con alguna chica linda-

-¿Solo Linda?- Le pregunte a papá pestañando como Emmett lo hacía

-Jamás coqueteara con alguien casi tan hermosa como mi Ness- corrigió papá

-eso está mejor- le dije y me abrazo

* * *

Hola!

Gente Graciias por leer! Uff!.. esto me tiene loqa! no casho anda de ingles y como sabran esta pagina esta toda en ingles! jajajajaja que terrible! no saben lo qe me hace sufrir! :S

bueno aqui el capii, ojala que les guste... **_Recuerden apretar el Boton Verde qe dice "Review this Story/Chapter",_** esta solito y su unica compañia son ustedes asique _haganlo feliz y apretenlo_, y ahi me dice lo que piensan de la Historia, acepto sugerencias, y todo! xD

Gracias por leer, xqe asi me dan un motivo más para Amarlas! :D

Conni Cullen O'Shea


	3. Bendito jugo de Naranja

Los Personajes no me Pertenecen, Son creacion de Stephenie Meyer... **pero me los presta** XD

* * *

**CAPITULO N° 3 Bendito Jugo de Naranja**

_Jacob POV_

Me pase toda la noche patrullando, Sam encontró pistas de algo, no sabemos muy bien que es, es un aroma extraño nada se parece a ese, Leah dice que están tratando de ocultar su verdadera identidad y que mezclan su verdadero aroma con algo más, es una teoría interesante, pero deja de serlo cuando te explica con puros insultos, dios ¿tiene que ser tan agresiva? También para eso tenemos teorías, Seth dice que son las hormonas, que al combinarse con la transformación la convierte más agresiva, Embry cree que unos alienígenas la secuestraron y le combinaron su ADN, bueno yo creo que Leah solo tiene una máscara, es obvio ósea esta conviviendo con los hombres más fuertes de la Push y probablemente de Forks y no quiere sentirse débil frente a nosotros.

Emily invito a las chicas a una "tarde de relajo" en Port angeles, ojala Ness no se encuentre con ese Matt… aunque no creo que se le acerque. En dos horas tengo que ir a buscar a Nessie asique comeré rápido, muero de hambre el desayuno me espera.

Termine de comer asique llamare a Ness, para ver si esta lista.

-Hola Ness-

-¡Jake!- me dijo Nessie contenta

-Wow, que emoción, ¿de qué me perdí?-

-Nada, es que… bueno… te extraño-

-Yo igual amor-

-¡Ni Loca!- Grito, casi quedo sordo

-¿Qué pasa?.... ¿oye estas bien?-

-a si Jake, es que Leah me esta persiguiendo y quiere que me coloque una máscara de palta y cebolla… ¿cebolla? ¡Lo puedes creer!-

-jajajajaja es mejor que corras… a Ness, ¿donde estas?-

-estamos en… una especie de cabaña, en la Push-

-¡ya llegaste!-

-aps, si es que olvide llamarte, Emily me fue a buscar-

-ok, entonces nos vemos en la noche-

-¿Iras a mi casa?-

-Sip-

-¿te quedaras a dormir?

-sipii, te quiero cosa-

-yo también pulgoso-

Se corto la llamada, las chicas estarían horas en esa cabaña, es genial que sean tan amigas, Emily siempre quiso a Nessie y ella igual. Pero con Leah fue diferente al principio no se podían ver, pero jamás se trataban mal, solo se ignoraban hasta que una vez Ness fue a la casa de Leah a buscar a Seth, ya que yo estaba con la manada y Seth tenía un descanso, nos enteramos cuando Seth entro en fase ya que nuestros pensamientos los compartimos involuntariamente…

**"FLASHBACK"**

_Seth POV_

Alguien tocaba la puerta, cuando la abrí pude ver que era Nessie. La pobrecita estaba aburrida ya que surgió una urgencia en la manada y Jake estaba arreglándolo. Le di un fuerte abrazo y refunfuño por que casi le saco todo el aire a sus pulmones. Le ofrecí un vaso de néctar de naranja, que era su favorito y lo acepto asique fui a la cocina y serví 2 vasos y en ese instante…

-Oh, ¿esa cosa esta en la casa?- dijo Leah, cuando me di cuenta ella ya estaba al lado de Nessie

-Emm… Seth mejor nos vemos otro rato-

-¡No!, espera no te vayas no le hagas caso a mi hermana-

-ok-

-toma tu jugo, está muy rico-

-¡Seth!, ¡te tomaste la mitad de mi jugo!-

-ha, ese es un detalle Ness-

-Nop, ¡vamos dame el tuyo!-

No le quería dar mi jugo, era mío y no era mi culpa que la tentación me ganara, asique los levante y Ness no los alcanzaba, hasta que salto y agarro mi vaso, pero se le resbaló y cayó encima de ella pero más en Leah.

-¡mutante estúpida!, ¡mira lo que le hiciste a mi vestido nuevo!- en la cara de Leah se veía que la quería matar ese vestido le costó la mesada de todo un mes

-No me digas mutante…. ¡PERRA!- Wow, Ness jamás había insultado a alguien y menos decirle perra aunque en cierta parte Leah era una loba no perra, pero bueno…

-Aquí la única perra eres tú-

-¿A?, pues a mí no me parece-

Estuvieron insultándose por dos minutos hasta que Leah hecho a Ness de la casa y me fui con ella. Lo único que quería era irse asique la fui a dejar a su auto. Ness no lo decía pero estaba realmente afectada por la pelea asique trate de calmarla, aunque no soy muy bueno en eso, como dice mi mamá.

-Ness, no lo tomes personal, es solo que Leah te odia-

-Wow, tú si sabes calmar las cosas-

-ok, no era lo que quería decir… que sabia es mi mamá por dios…-

-¿Qué?-

-nada, es que Leah es un poco temperamental y si se conocieran mas te darías cuenta que se parecen mucho, no fue tu culpa lo del jugo, pero no estuvo bien la forma en que reacciono mi hermana, pero gasto toda su mesada en ese vestido y bueno, de verdad le gustaba-

-ok, tienes razón… nunca pensé que lo diría pero es verdad… ¡ya se!, me tengo que ir, recompensare a Leah-

-bueno… si tú lo dices-

_Nessie POV_

Me sentía mal por lo que paso con Leah, pero por una parte me sentí tan bien al decirle perra, jajajajaja no se me ocurrió nada mejor, pero bueno ahorita tenía que arreglar lo que paso asique llamaría a la experta en moda. Llame a Alice y a Rose para que fuéramos al centro comercial, yo estaba cerca asique me apure en llegar y las espere en el patio de comidas, tenía hambre asique me compre un batido de frambuesa, que por cierto estaba riquísimo.

-¡Ness!-

-Oh gracias por venir tan rápido-

-de nada amor- dijo rose

-¿Qué paso?- Alice no aguantaba no saber algo jajajajaja

-lo que pasó es que tuve una discusión con Leah, la trate mal y lo peor de todo es que le arroje jugo de naranja en su vestido nuevo, gasto mucho en él y quedo horrible-

-oh, pero no te preocupes, mira que tienes a la experta en modas ALICE CULLEN-

-lo sé, por eso las llame, quiero regalarle algo a Leah, para recompensar lo que le estropee-

-ok, primero compraremos unos short cortos de jeans que están muy a la moda, segundo unas poleras preciosas y algún vestido ¿ok?- chillo Alice, la emoción no la dejaba ni respirar

Entramos en una tienda y había unos short preciosos, compramos 2 uno para mí y el otro para Leah, lo sé, pero estaban preciosos, compramos 3 poleras una verde como de mi estilo un poco hippie, una rosada con tirantes y una blanca con botones café y por último unos jeans oscuros con detalles lindísimos. Íbamos saliendo del Mall cuando vi el vestido de Leah, tenía que admitirlo era muy lindo asique entre y lo compre sin pensarlo.

Llegue a la Push en minutos rose manejaba demasiado rápido para mi gusto, me dejaron ahí y se fueron a probar lo que compraron para ellas. Entre a la casa de Leah sin tocar, fue de mala educación pero no aguantaba más.

-hola Seth, ¿está Leah?-

-Emm… si, en su cuarto-

-ok, gracias… Emm… Seth ¿podrías salir por favor?-

-si mi comandante-

Se burlo y salió, Dios estaba realmente nerviosa, camine hasta el cuarto de Leah, toque la puerta y espere a que abriera, deseaba que se apurara, porque realmente pesaban las bolsas.

-oh, eres tu- dijo con un poco de pena

-sipii, Leah puedo entrar-

-qué más da, entra-

-Mira solo quería…-

-Nessie- me interrumpió- lo siento no debí tratarte así, lo siento-

-oh, yo también, lamento haberte llamado bueno… así. Mira se que te esforzaste mucho por tener el dinero para el vestido, y fue mi culpa que se estropeara asique te traje un regalo- y puse las bolsas en su cama

-Oh, Ness, eso… Emm… esto es demasiado-

-No, no es demasiado… es poco por lo que te mereces, además de que hiciste pedazos tus pantalones la última vez que te transformaste, porque Jake los llamo muy rápido asique esto lo recompensa-

Empecé a sacar las cosas, Leah de verdad estaba contenta, se probo todo y le quedaba genial, y por último le entregue el vestido igual al que arruine, Leah me dio las gracias y me dio un fuerte abrazo, realmente agradecí haberle arruinado su vestido, porque si no es por eso jamás nos hubiéramos hecho amigas.

**FIN DEL FLASBACK**

* * *

Hola! Chiicas Graciias por dejar Los Review's!! Las adoroo! cuando los Vi me emociione! y mas aun cuando vi que les gustaba la Historia :D .. bueno ojala les guste este capitulo! .. saben ya voy en el capitulo 6 (lo estoy escribiendo) y oh dios, se pone realmente interesante!!! (Y)

Ya saben de mi amiguito el boton verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter"** , apretenlo y me dejan un mensajito de la historia o me cuentan cualquier cosa... :D con gusto los leere xqe asi se que hay gente Hermosa que lee mi historia :D

Adios! Las **Ama**

_Conni _ - facebook: _Conni Cullen O'Shea_


	4. AcciónReacción

Los personajes no Me pertenecen, Son de Stephenie Meyer (menos _Jake_ y _Embry_ que son Mios! :D jojojo)

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo N° 4 acción - reacción**

_Nessie POV_

La tarde con las chicas estuvo genial, de no ser por la famosa mascara de palta y cebolla de Leah, era asquerosa ni ella se atrevió a colocársela asique la votamos, al principio salió un olor asqueroso, asique tuvimos que abrir las ventanas… cuando fui a abrir a de la cocina lo juro, vi una silueta, genial ahora me estaba volviendo completamente paranoica, porque después sentía ruidos en el bosque pero nadie más los oía. En fin, la cosa es que nunca la había pasado tan bien con ellas, Emily sabe hacer unos masajes geniales, y Leah hizo una segunda mascara pero esta vez era de chocolate y cremas de almendra, era fantástica, y bueno yo les hice la manicura a las chicas, nos reímos todo el día, porque Leah nos contaba las aventuras de Seth cuando tenía 7 años, jajajajaja es una verdadera bomba, ese chico de verdad es gracioso. Emily me dio algunos consejos sobre "eso" ya que no era lo mismo tratar con un chico normal que con un chico-lobo, tendríamos que repetir esta tarde de relajo.

Terminamos en la noche asique me fui donde Jake ya que me había prometido ir a mi casa, y no lo había visto en todo el día, ¡Dios! De verdad extrañaba a Jake, golpee la puerta de la casas de Jake y abrió Billy pero había alguien más en la casa… Billy me hizo pasar y cuando entre me di cuenta de que era mi abuelo, ya ni me acordaba de hace cuanto tiempo no lo veía, y tampoco lo iba a visitar, era una ingrata.

-¡Abuelo!- chille como loca

-Nessie, amor ¿Cómo estás?- decía mientras me abrazaba

-Charlie, a estoy muy bien y en casa igual, pero tienes que perdonarme ¿sí?-

-¿perdonarte?-

-sí, he sido una ingrata, hace ¿un mes? Que no te voy a visitar-

-algo así, pero podemos arreglarlo, en esta semana pasaré a tu casa e iremos a pasear ¿ok?-

-sipii, me encantaría-

_Jacob POV_

Salí de mi pieza y Nessie estaba ahí, parada tan bella como siempre…. No la veía de ayer y sentía como si me faltara algo… no me podía concentrar en nada, en cada pensamiento aparecía ella el tiempo que pasaba sin Ness se hacía insoportable era como si no respirara, pero ahora la tenía enfrente, y solo la miraba, moría de ganas de besarla, pero estaban Charlie y mi papá.

-Con permiso Señores pera la Princesa tiene que regresar al castillo antes que draculin se enoje o que a Bells le de un ataque de histeria-

Dije esto tomando a Nessie de la cintura y subiéndola a mi espalda, Salí corriendo de la casa y Ness se aferraba a mí con fuerza, con demasiada fuerza diría yo. La baje de mi espalda y subimos lo más rápido que pudimos a mi auto empecé a manejar y Ness estaba ¿enojada? Tenía esa cara de "Jake, te matare"

-Para el auto ahora mismo Jacob Black-

-¿Ness? - dije al mismo tiempo que paraba el auto

-no puedo creer que después de mi secuestro express ni siquiera me hayas dado un pequeño besito-

-Emmm… pero mi doncella eso se puede arreglar ahora mismo-

Me acerque lo más que pude a ella, me hinque en su asiento, puse mi mano en su mejilla y le di un dulce beso en los labios, me respondió el beso, pero esta vez fue diferente, fue un "te extraño", nos miramos durante unos segundos y su rostro me parecía más bello que nunca, solo lo alumbraba la luz de la luna, me acerque a ella para besarla nuevamente, pero cuando faltaban unos milímetros su cabeza choco con el vidrio de la ventana, no pude contener la risa me levante un poco para poder reír con más libertad y mi cabeza choco con el techo del auto.

-¡Ouch!- me queje

-jajajajaja-

-es la culpa del auto, el techo está muy bajo-

-si claro y la ventana se vino contra mi- dijo lo ultimo enarcando una ceja

-ok, ok, ok, que tal si hacemos como que esto nunca pasó- le propuse

-¿Qué cosa? , aquí no ha pasado nada-

-esa es mi chica-

Le di un último beso y encendí el motor, el camino se hizo demasiado corto, me encanta decir tonteras cuando estoy con Ness, siempre se ríe y la verdad es que adoro su risa.

Llegamos a la casa y ahí estaban todos, Emmett jugando con el Emo a ajedrez, la duendecilla con la rubia tonta dibujando no se qué cosa, el doctor colmillos con Esme arreglando la cocina y lo más raro de todo es que draculin y Bells no estaban por ninguna parte, no podía encontrar su olor seguramente habían salido a alguna parte… pero ¿sin avisarle a Ness? , ellos jamás hacían eso.

_Nessie POV_

-Hola querida, hola Jake- nos saludo dulcemente Esme

-Hola Esme, ¿donde están mis papás?-

-fueron a cazar, la última vez no fueron y mañana es lunes y tienen que ir al instituto-

-ha, bueno Jake se va a quedar hoy, Edward lo sabe-

-¿Edward?- Esme abrió los ojos como platos

-bah, papá-

-jajajajaja- ¿Qué encontraba gracioso Jake?

-¿Qué?-

-nada, es solo que es raro que le digas Edward-

Como odiaba esa sonrisa sarcástica que tenia Jake a veces, le pegue un codazo y chillo como un bebe, "Ouch". Pero que tenia de raro, si en el instituto le decía siempre Edward y a mamá bella o Bells, bueno para ellos debe ser extraño, pero para mí es algo ¿normal?, la verdad es que nada es normal en mí, jamás lo ha sido y jamás lo será.

Tome a Jake de la mano y subimos a mi habitación, ya era muy tarde y la verdad era que tenía mucho sueño. Bese tiernamente a Jake en la mejilla y le susurre "vuelvo en un rato" y me fui a colocar mi pijama. No sabía que colocarme, hasta que Me puse uno color celeste, era el indicado, Rosalie me lo había regalado, la verdad era precioso y muy cómodo para dormir con Jake, cuando el venia tenía que sacarle algunas sabanas a mi cama y tenía que usar el pijama más delgado, porque con el calor del cuerpo de Jake bastaba. Me lave los dientes, la cara etc. Me cepille el cabello luego fui a acostarme Jacob estaba tirado encima de la cama, hasta lo escuche roncar, y se me escapo una pequeña risita, camine lo más lento que pude para no meter mucho ruido, me metí en la cama y Jake salto hacia mí y me asusto, Grite y casi se me sale el corazón…

-jajajajaja, Ness tienes que estar más atenta- y ahí su risita que odiaba

-¿Atenta?, por dios Jake ¡casi me da un paro cardiaco!-

-ves, te lo dije tienes que saber tener un buen "acción - reacción", tienes que usar tus sentidos-

-¿usar mis sentidos?, Jake eres un enfermo… ¿Quién me querría atacar a esta hora y en mi cama?... Bueno aparte de mi novio que es un completo psicópata-

-bueno, además de Jacob Black el Alpha más sexy del mundo… con tu suerte 1° algún vampiro loco, 2° algún Lobo Loco, 3° un humano Loco, y por último Emmett.-

-jajajajaja bueno tienes razón, especialmente con lo de Emmett, siempre hace algo para que me enoje, pero ¿Por qué los supuestos atacantes están locos?-

-porque si alguien se quiere acercar a ti para hacerte daño debe ser un loco o un completo imbécil, jamás permitiría que te hirieran o te hicieran daño, ¿escuchaste Reneesme Carlie Cullen?-

-sipii mi alpha… te quiero mi psicópata acosador-

-yo también, Te amo mi cosa- jajajajaja hace tiempo que no me decía cosa

* * *

Chicaas! _me hacen tan Feliiz! Muchisimas Graciias Por Los Review_, Una ves maaas les digo qe las Amoooo! ;D Graciiias por leer y sorry por subir tan tarde.. eemmm son las 22:58 de la noche y vengo llegando de Concee y me vine directo al Pc a subirles el Capii :D Cuiidenseee y Edwards y Jake's para Todas ustedes!

NO se Olviden de dejar un Review, saben donde Pinchar! en el Boton Verde que Dice **"Review this Story/Chapter",** Besooos nos leemos! :D

_Conni, Su escritora desesperada por Secuestrar a Jake! :D_


	5. De Vuelta al Instituto

Los Personajes le Perteneces a Stephenie Meyer, Pero me Los Prestaaa! jajajjaja Demaciiado diria Yo :D

* * *

**CAPITULO N° 5 De vuelta al instituto**

_Nessie POV_

Podía sentir el ruido que hacia Emmett en la sala, seguro estaba bailando "la cucaracha", hace dos días que cantaba "¡una Cucaracha!, mata la cucaracha, pisa la cucaracha…." Siempre se le pegaba una canción diferente ¡ja! … ¿Y Jake? Mire a mi lado y con las manos buscaba a Jake y no estaba hasta que encontré una nota que decía:

"Nessie, tuve que ir a la Push, hay una urgencia con la manada… trate de despertarte pero no me lo permití, bueno en realidad es tu culpa… ¿Por qué tienes que verte tan linda cuando duermes?.... me voy osino Leah me matara, sipii es capaz de hacerlo, te amo, no te preocupes por mí, estaré bien… cuídate nos vemos en la tarde… Jacob"

¿Qué habrá pasado como para que Jake se tenga que ir así?, de seguro es algo importante, no aguantaría a estar con Jake a la tarde asique llamaría a Emily, ella siempre sabe lo que pasa y seguro me lo dirá.

-¡Ness todavía no te levantas!, apúrate nos vamos en 15 minutos- me dijo Alice interrumpiendo mis pensamientos

-¿me quede dormida?, pero Alice ¿Qué me coloco?-

-¡aaa! Eso no se pregunta, ahí está tu ropa de hoy- dijo apuntando a la silla que esta junto al tocador

-¿sabes que te amo?-

-sipii, lo sé querida Nessie-

Alice salió bailando de mi cuarto y yo me levante lo más rápido que pude, me di una ducha corta y me arregle, Alice me había dejado unos jeans oscuros esos que son rotos, con mucho estilo, una polera con tiritas morada, una chaqueta negra cortita y mis converse moradas del mismo color de la polera, me veía bonita pero me faltaba algo, tome un collar que me había regalado Charlie muy artesanal, ahí si le faltaba el toque final.

Baje corriendo las escaleras y mamá me tenía preparado el desayuno, pero solo tome un vaso de leche y una barrita de cereal. Todos nos subimos a nuestros respectivos autos, pero papá me pidió que me fuera con ellos y yo accedí.

-¿Fueron a cazar y no me avisaron?- sonó como un berrinche pero la verdad era que yo también tenía la necesidad de beber sangre.

-Lo sentimos Ness, pero estabas con las chicas en la Push cuando decidimos ir- me explico mamá

-ok, es verdad… pero para la próxima vez yo también quiero ir, hace más de un mes que no me alimento-

-ok nena- papá si me complacía siempre xD

-hoy almorzaré con las chicas, no las vi en todo el fin de semana y tenía 2 llamadas pérdidas de Isa y 1 de Sammy-

-está bien- dijeron al unísono y después rieron

Había veces que solo me quedaba callada cuando íbamos a clases, como hoy, solo me limite a mirar a papá manejar y mamá siempre lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía, no se pero tenía algo en los ojos cuando estaba con él, y papá siempre la miraba como si fuera una humana, era gracioso y no me controle como esperaba y solté una risita tonta.

-Siempre será así para nosotros Ness- dijo papá con esa sonrisa en sus labios

-¡Hey!, sal de mi cabeza, ¿acaso nadie puede tener privacidad ni siquiera en sus propios pensamientos?-

-si yo soy tu padre, la respuesta es no-

-muy gracioso Edward- dije alzando la ceja -¿Qué?, ya llegamos al instituto-

-más te vale-

-ok, ya me voy ahí están las chicas asique ¡Bye Hermanitos!-

Me baje del auto y me fui directamente donde mis amigos ahí estaban Sammy con su famoso jueguito, media como 7 cm y no lo soltaba en todo el día, tenia juegos de autos, guerra, peleas etc.… típico de él, Isa me estaba mirando fijamente seguro quería decirme algo, ellos eran mis mejores amigos, pero también estaban con mis demás amigos, Sally, Ryan, Dani, y Jared. Estaban hablando de una fiesta, pero no pude escuchar más porque Isa me tomo del Brazo y me arrastro al otro extremo de la entrada del instituto.

-Ness, te estuve llamando todo el fin de semana ¿Por qué no me contestaste?-

-Isa, lo siento pero estuve prácticamente todo el finde en la Push-

-ok, a que no sabes quién llego a forks y es nuestro nuevo compañero de clase-

-¿Quién?, vamos cuenta no seas malita-

-¿recuerdas a el primo de Jared?-

-¡No puede ser!, Peter esta aquí-

-¡sí!, va a venir al instituto hoy, a y viene con su hermano Ian, parece que sus papás se separaron y se vinieron a vivir aquí con su mamá-

-Isa, esta es tu oportunidad, cuando Peter se fue no dejaron las cosas claras y bueno ahora regreso, amiga esta es tu oportunidad-

-Sí, lo sé pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda, en la noche hay una fiesta en la casa de Jared y tengo que verme linda, ¿me ayudas?-

-Obvio-

No nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya había tocado la campana, y no había nadie más afuera además de nosotras, nos habíamos atrasado 10 minutos asique empezamos a correr como locas por el instituto hasta que llegamos a la sala, ahora teníamos (o literatura) con la señorita Sandra McQueen, era una señora de edad, enojona, gorda y usaba lentes. Golpeamos y nos abrió la puerta enojada, pero me pare al frente de isa y le dije: "señorita McQueen, sentimos mucho llegar 10 minutos tarde, es una falta de respeto hacia usted, por favor perdónenos", vivir con una familia compuesta con vampiros que tenían que pasar desapercibidos tenía sus ventajas, había aprendido a tener el "encanto" con el que papá convencía a todos. La señorita nos dejo entrar y le di una sonrisa, perfecto había funcionado, cuando entre vi que un chico estaba en mi lugar, me acerque lo más rápido que pude, me encantaba mi puesto, podía ver por la ventana, pero a la vez tenía una buena vista al pizarrón.

-Hey, Hola, me llamo Nessie Cullen-

-Soy Ian-

-A, eres el primo de Jared-

-correcto-

-ok, Ian… la verdad es que estas en mi lugar-

-Oh, lo siento no sabía-

Se paro y me dejo mi lugar, genial…. Isa estaba adelante mío y no paraba de reír, le escribí en un papelito; "que te pasa loca" después de 2 minutos me entrego de nuevo el papel "genial, yo con Peter y tú con Jared, deberíamos hacer una cita y vamos los 4"… ¡¡¿¿Qué??!! Yo con Jared, ósea era guapo y eso pero dejar a Jake, dios ¿solo porque me devolvió mi lugar? Es una verdadera estupidez, le devolví el papel "¿estás zafada? Isa no seas estúpida quieres, jamás, pero jamás dejaría a Jake de lado, asique dejemos esto hasta aquí porque me estoy molestando", y otra vez el papel volvió a mi "Ness, relájate, era un broma".

Sonó la campana y fuimos a la clase de matemáticas ahí vería a papá, Jasper y Rose, pero me senté con Sammy, era divertido ver como hacia cálculos tan simples con su reloj, su papá se lo había regalado hace años porque tenía calculadora y todos sabíamos lo malo que es para los números.

-Oye Sammy, 9x8 es 72-

-Hey Ness, ¿crees que no se?-

-la verdad, no-

-oye que poca fe, me extraña sabes que estoy como divorciado con las matemáticas-

-¿alguna vez estuviste con ellas?-

-obvio, en primer grado-

-jajajajaja yo diría que eres oficialmente un viudo, y los viudos son sexys-

-¿sexys?, ¿Quién te dijo eso?-

-lo vi en la Tv-

-¿no es genial venir al colegio?, siempre aprendes cosas nuevas como por ejemplo, "nunca creas todo lo que sale en Tv"-

-ok, ya entendí-

-Señorita Reneesme Cullen, ¿quiere compartir algo con la clase?-

Oh, el maldito del señor Johnson me había pillado, era la tercera vez… asique coloque mi sonrisa perfecta y trate de sonar convincente.

-No, señor Johnson-

-Pues a mí me parecía que estaba muy concentrada en la plática con el señor aquí presente-

-Hey, que va… es solo un intercambio de palabras- no, Sammy no hables

-¿Perdón?- el señor Johnson estaba enojadísimo

_Edward POV_

Era la tercera o cuarta vez que descubrían a Nessie hablando en clases, es que nunca aprende… ahora el amigo de Ness trataba de salvar la situación o ¿quería que los mandaran a castigo por toda la semana?...

-¿perdón? - exigió el profesor a Sammy

-no le haga caso señor Johnson, no volverá a suceder-

"mmm… esta chica sí que es linda, pero ¿acaso se cree mejor que yo?, es una maldita niña consentida, sería mejor que se dedicara a otra cosa, para que estudiar, con ese cuerpo conseguiría lo que quisiera, quizás lograría que se quede horas extras y así podría tenerla más tiempo aquí para…"

Ese tipo es un pervertido, como se atreve a pensar así de mi Ness, mi Hija… no me pude contener y solté un gruñido, quería arrancarle la cabeza, destrozarlo, hacerlo añicos…

-Señor Cullen, ¿tiene algún problema?-

-la verdad es que si, podríamos seguir con la clase, no tiene caso que siga perdiendo el tiempo con mi hermana-

¡Riiing! Sonó la campana, el pervertido nos dejo una tarea y nos dejo salir, no le saco los ojos de encima a Nessie hasta que salió del salón, ahora si quería matarlo, sentí unas palmaditas en mi hombro "relájate Edward" odiaba que Jasper usara su poder conmigo. Salí corriendo a velocidad humana y tome a Nessie del brazo y la arrastre a los casilleros.

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen, pon atención en clases o estarás castigada de por vida ok-

-¿Qué?, solo estaba conversando, no hacía nada malo-

-Sí, mientras tu conversabas y tratabas de salir del lio en el que te metiste tu padre tenía que ver como el pervertido del señor Johnson te desnudaba en su mente-

-oh, por dios… ¡qué asco!, escucha lo siento mucho, por favor en la próxima clase con ese tarado siéntate conmigo porfis-

-ok, pero por favor Nessie trata de estar atenta-

-ok, como tu digas mi comandante- bien, ahora mi hija se burlaba de mi

-deja las bromas para Emmett… Nessie ¿Quién es ese chico que te está mirando?-

-no, bueno dime como es-

-¿Qué te da vergüenza?- no pude evitarlo y una risita se me escapo

-¡ya no te rías!, dime como es-

-bueno, el es de estatura normal, un poco blanco, rubio, ¿tiene los ojos verdes?-

-Ian- lo dijo en su mente

-¿quién es Ian?-

-¡oye sal de mi mente!... bueno es el hermano de Peter que es primo de Jared-

-Peter, ¿el que salía con tu amiga isa?-

-sipii-

-y ¿Por qué no quieres verlo?-

-no es que no quiera verlo, pero parece que le gusto y Isa se dio cuenta y cree que el tiene alguna oportunidad conmigo- dijo esto último soltando una risita

-jajajajaja tendrá que irse con la cola entre las piernas, aunque no sea un perro ¿o un lobo?-

-ya, sabes que no es gracioso. No me gusta, solo me agrada y…-

_Nessie POV_

-ya, sabes que no es gracioso. No me gusta, solo me agrada y…- oh dios podía sentir como se acercaba a mí

-nos vemos en la tarde hermanita- grito papá mientras se alejaba y me dejaba ahí sola, no podía ser así, por dios era mi papá y me dejaba abandonada, le grite "¡Edward!" pero ya había desaparecido, asique decidí decirle unas cuantas palabritas, de seguro estaría en mi mente de metiche.

"cuando te encuentre te voy a matar, metiche saltee de mi cabeza, si me entero que estas de copuchento te juro querido papito que convenceré a mamá de que no tengan relaciones, ah y gracias por dejarme tanto tiempo con Emmett, de él aprendo estas cosas, y no es nada agradable saber eso de tus padres"

-Hola Ness- decía Ian colocándose frente a mí

-Hey, Hola, ¿Cómo andas?-

-Bien, esta escuela es bonita-

-sí, solo un poco pequeña ¿no crees?-

-bueno, un poco… ¿Nessie vas a ir a la fiesta?-

-no lo creo, tengo que hacer cosas, además papá tiene mucho trabajo en el hospital y planeo ir a saludarlo- Ups una mentira piadosa

-¿tu papá es doctor?-

-sipii, ¿todavía no te cuentan como es mi familia?-

-no, ¿deberían?-

-bueno, la verdad es que la gente encuentra un poco rara a mi familia, pero es solo porque no la conocen… tengo 6 hermanos, prácticamente todos tenemos la misma edad el que estaba hace un rato es mi hermano Edward-

-espera ¿tienes 6 hermanos?-

-sipii, 3 hermanos y 3 hermanas, Edward, Emmett, jasper, Alice, Rosalie y bella, somos todos adoptados

-aaa- era gracioso ver su cara, estaba desconcertado

-tranquilo, al final igual somos una familia-

-y… ¿no te llama la atención saber quiénes son tus padres biológicos?-

-no, en mi interior se quienes son- ahora caminábamos, genial isa tendrá un motivo para molestarme- además Carlisle y Esme son mis padres y punto-

-ok, ¿ellos son tus hermanos?- dijo apuntando a mi familia

-sipii, pero no son muy sociables que digamos- bien era la verdad

Caminamos hasta el comedor y ahí estaban sentados todos los chicos, isa me quedo mirando y le susurre "cállate", no tenía mucha hambre, bueno en realidad si, necesitaba cazar. Aguantaría unas dos semanas más. Comí solo una manzana y me dedique a pensar en Jake, me tenía tan preocupada lo que había pasado, Isa me hablaba pero no le puse atención y seguí en mis pensamientos hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza, "Ouch, que te pasa" grite y me di cuenta de que mi amiga me había pegado con su cuaderno.

-oye te estoy hablando-

-ya, pero no te pases… ¡me golpeaste!-

-yaaa… nunca más, pero dijiste que me ayudarías con lo de la fiesta-

-¡verdad!, mira ¿te acuerdas de la ropa que deje en tu casa?-

-¡Noo! ¿Me la prestaras?-

-¿Qué comes que adivinas?, mira ese vestido lo cuidas con tu vida, me lo regalo Bells asique lo adoro-

-Nessie eres la mejor-

-¡Loo See!-

Me había dado cuenta que papá me estaba mirando hace rato asique fui a la mesa de ellos, siempre la misma, me senté entre Emmett y papá, esperando a que me dijera algo.

-¿y?- me limite a decir solo eso

-Oh, Ness estabas aquí, no te había visto- decía Emmett mientras jugaba con jasper a hacer gallitos, para ver quién es más fuerte.

-si osito, es que los músculos te nublan la visión- y todos rieron

-ese es el precio que tenemos que pagar las personas sexys como yo-

-jajajajaja, como quieras-

-Ness, Jake te está esperando afuera, quiere hablar contigo- al fin hablo Edward

-¿puedo faltar en la tarde?-

-¿faltar?- abrió los ojos como platos

-SIP, y si la conversación se alarga y no llego y tú te preocupas innecesariamente-

-Nessie- dijo soltando un suspiro - ok, pero me llamas más tarde-

-uiii te amo hermanito- le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla - ¡nos vemos en la noche!-

fue lo último que dije y Salí corriendo, corrí lo más rápido que pude necesitaba ver a Jake, faltaban solo unos metros para llegar a él cuando Ian me tomo por el Brazo y me dijo, "Hey, estas bien", oh, maldición ahora Jake me vería con él, "si perfectamente, es solo que voy a salir y quiero que sea ya", le di el mensaje lo más claro que pude, creo que se me paso un poco la mano, pero estaba a unos cuantos metros de Jake y podía sentir su aroma. Camine a Jake dejando a Ian atrás, no me permitiría verlo. Jake estaba ahí parado al lado de su moto, se veía tan bello, usaba solo su polera blanca musculosa y que obviamente hacía notar su perfecto cuerpo, y unos Jeans oscuros. Me acerque a él y el solo me observaba me tomo de la cintura y me dio un largo beso, todo su olor me cubría y sentía como si fuéramos uno solo.

-te extrañe- dijo jugando con un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos

-y yo más-

-no, yo más-

-nooo, yo más-

-jajajajaja, ok- dijo eso y me beso la frente

-¿nos vamos?- dije colocándome el casco

Nos subimos a la moto y aún estaba Ian en la entrada del instituto, solo observaba, con los ojos opacos… pero ¿Qué me importaba? Lo conocía hace unas horas, no significa nada, o tal vez…

* * *

Chiiicaaas Muchaas Graciias Por Leer! :D.. Ojalaa que les Guste el capii! sorry por no subir antes pero estaba viendo una pelicula "Siete Años" de Will Smith, aww casii lloré con la Pelii!, es Hermosa! se las recomiendo! :D

Buenoo ya Saben, Dejen Su Review!, pretando el boton Verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter",** _solo si dejan su mensaje sabré que leen la Historia y me daran ganas de subir los capitulos! :D _

Besooos y se cuiidan! :D

_**Conni.**_


	6. Sentimientos

Los Personajes no me pertenecen, son creacion de Stephenie Meyer... _Pero Me los Preestaaa_ :D jojojojo

* * *

**Capitulo Nº 6 Sentimientos**

_Jacob POV_

Ok, tenía que decirle a nessie lo que había pasado… pero había otro asunto antes del que hablar, maneje hasta la Push, y estacione la moto en el garaje de mi casa. Nessie todavía estaba nerviosa y trataba de esquivar mi mirada, pero la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro, así que tome suavemente la cara de nessie con mis dos manos obligándola a mirar mis ojos, y solté lo que tenia.

-Nessie, ¿Qué te esta pasando?- pregunte acariciando su mejilla

-nada- se limito a decir, claramente no sabía mentir

-No tienes porque mentir Nessie, sabes que puedes confiar en mi-

-Jake, no te preocupes… son muchas cosas las que tengo en mi cabeza, primero a Isa molestándome todo el bendito Día, Segundo… A ti escapando de mi casa sin siquiera llamarme así que ahora mismo me cuentas que paso-

-ok, Ness prométeme que cuidaras de ti como jamás lo has hecho-

-¿pero porq…?- sus hermosos ojos brillaban y la angustia se reflejaba en ellos. Pero no permití que terminara la frase…

-Ness, solo necesitas saber que no puedes estar nunca sola, y menos en el bosque algo esta merodeando por ahí y no sabemos que es, pero esto esta mal… encontramos unas huellas que claramente intentaron borrar, lo que significa que no es ningún animal… y no podría soportar que algo te pasara-

Ness se safo de mis manos y me abrazo, estuvimos así durante unos segundos hasta que apareció Embry y Seth en la puerta, y Ness susurro en mi oído; "Jake, estando contigo jamás me ocurrirá algo malo" y antes de separarnos le di un beso en los labios, extrañaba tanto sus besos que me fue casi imposible separarme de ella.

-¡Hey!, ustedes los siameses de ahí- dijo Seth apuntando hacia nosotros y nos separamos al fin.

-Seth, Embry que gusto verlos por aquí- dijo nessie acercándose hacia ellos

-Oh, Corre Seth, ¡Nessie se acordó de los 10 Dólares que le debes!- le dijo embry a Seth en el oído

-¡Si Mamá, Voy Ahora!, ¡adiós nessie, jake que embry te cuente a lo que vinimos, porque mi mamá me llama!- fue lo último que escuchamos de seth, ese chico si sabia correr rápido

-Jake, nos vemos en un rato, porque si seth no me devuelve mi dinero lo perderé para siempre-

_Nessie POV_

-Seth, ¡vuelve aquí!- dije mientras corría a casa de Seth, wow al fin había llegado… Uf

-O, Ness, lo siento pero mi mamá dice que eres una mala influencia para una mente tan sana como la mía, así que me prohibió juntarme contigo-

-"¡Seth, abre la Puerta Ahora Mismo!" – dijo la mamá de Seth desde la cocina

-Si mamá- replico el bobo de Seth

-Oh, ¿así que soy una mala influencia?- dije dirigiéndome a la madre de Seth, la verdad era que no necesitaba el dinero, pero me encantaba pelear con seth, era como tener un hermano de 5 años

-¿Cuánto Te debe ahora?-pregunto su madre

-10 dólares, no es nada para ti nessie… no seas malita-

-Seth, le devuelves ahora mismo el dinero a Nessie- ¡Bien! Oh Gracias mamá de Seth jajajaja

-mmmm… ¿Seth recuerdas ese chocolate que guardas en la cajita de debajo de tu cama?- pregunte inocentona

-¡NO!, Mister chocolatín no… ¡no merece la muerte!-

-Si la merece, además tienes como 20 chocolates, sin contar los caramelos-

Dije esto en un susurro para que la madre de seth no se enterara, porque si lo hacia le quitaba todo y Leah y Yo nos quedaríamos sin nuestra reserva de dulces, bueno sin los dulces de seth que le robábamos cada vez que no estaba en su pieza. Seth fue corriendo a su cuarto y traía un chocolate con almendras, mi favorito, me lo dio y dijo "asesina, con esto quedamos pagados… por favor que su muerte sea rápida", jajajaja era gracioso estar con seth, así que lo torture, comiendo mi chocolate de a poco y saboreando cada pedazo de mi chocolatín. Pero me acorde de jake y Salí corriendo de la casa de seth y grite; "Adiós señora, Adiós Seth y gracias por el chocolate" pero recordé las palabras de jake y no me convencía eso de que había algo y no sabían que es, así que me fui a la casa de emily y por suerte estaba ahí.

-Hola emily, ¿puedo?- dije entrando a su casa

-¡Nessie!, claro entra-

-Bueno te quería preguntar si sabes que es esa cosa que siguen los chicos-

-O, eso… Bueno ness no lo se, Sam no me lo dijo, pero no debe ser nada bueno-

-ok, Gracias… nos vemos… tengo que ir donde jake- dije dándole un beso a emily para luego salir corriendo

Mire Por la ventana y vi que Jake estaba en el Sofá con Billy viendo TV, eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde y necesitaba hacer algo entretenido, tome mi celular y marque el numero de Jake, pude ver la cara de jake cuando vio que era yo la que lo llamaba, jajajaja estaba asustado y quise jugarle una broma…

-¡Jake!- grite – Jake ayúdame, Ja-ke- y colgué la llamada

El pobre de Jacob salio corriendo de la casa, y yo me abalance sobre él y los dos caímos, entendió que era una broma y comenzó con el ataque de cosquillas, Dios era igual que Emmett… no me dejaba respirar así que le mordí la mano y Salí corriendo, corrí lo mas rápido que pude me había servido lo que Jasper y Carlisle me habían enseñado, no me di ni cuanta cuando decidí mirar atrás y las casas se veían pequeñas, oh como habíamos corrido… pero ¡y Jacob?... me voltee y ¡PA! Estaba enfrente mió y me atrapo.

-Reneesme Cullen, eres una niña mala-

-no, no soy mala soy un poquito loquita- dije colocando la cara de el osito emmett cuando hacia burla a mi papá

-¿un poco loquita?, ¡casi me tienen que amputar la mano!-

-jajajaja Jake, no puedes ser tan niñita, ¿Qué paso con el gran Alpha mas sexy del mundo?-

-¿a mi?, ¿doler?, nah… ¿que es eso?-

-Bueno si tú lo dices-

-Nessie, esos no son tus amigos, mira ahí esta isa… Creo que te están llamando-

-No, no importa… vamos- trate de tirar a jake al lado contrario pero tiene mas fuerza y termino arrastrándome hasta allá.

_Jacob POV._

Y ahí íbamos caminando hacia los amigos de mi Nessie, ella estaba un poco rara, pero bueno… conviviendo con la loca de la enana es normal. Llegamos donde los chicos y ahí estaban Isa, Sammy que era como el amigo Gay no-gay de Ness, Jared, un chico que no conocía al que Nessie llamo Peter y el chico de la mañana que había salido persiguiendo a Ness. Mmmm… esos se traían algo ¿pero que cosa?

_Ian POV_

Ahí venia Ness, se veía tan hermosa, pero quien es ese que esta con ella, no la suelta ni un segundo.

-Hola Chicos, ¿Cómo están?- dijo nessie dirigiéndose a Nosotros, con el tipo de la mano

-Ness, era obvio que estarías aquí jajajaja, tú te escapas de clases y justo suspenden las clases por una junta o algo así.- dijo Isa entusiasmada

-Creo que no tengo mucha suerte entonces- repuso ella

-Nessie ¿iras a la fiesta de esta noche?- le dije parándome a su lado

-No lo creo, no tengo ganas. Además pienso estar todo el día con jake- dijo sonriéndole a ese tal "Jake" –Oh, él es Jacob Back mi novio-

No lo podía creer ella con novio, cuando dijo la palabra "novio" pude sentir como mi corazón se encogía y quedaba del porte de un granito de sal, bueno en realidad ella era hermosa y ¿Cómo no tendría un novio?, él era moreno, alto muy alto y tenia Músculos por todas partes, de seguro seria un tonto.

-Ian- dije estrechándole mi mano, wow ese chico tenia fiebre o algo… Ardía

-Jake- dijo el –mmmm… creo que ustedes tienen algo de que hablar ¿no?-

-NO, em, jake volvamos Billy va a estar preocupado, recuerdas como saliste de tu casa- dijo nessie riendo, adoraba los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las mejillas

-O, si. Un Placer Ian.- dijo despidiéndose de mí y luego se devolvieron como si nada

No lo podía creer, dios estaba enamorado de una chica que apenas conocía y para colmo tenia novio, mi vida es un desastre… pero tengo que hacer algo, ella tiene que darse cuenta de lo que siento por ella, si lo sabrá muy pronto, tengo que hacer algo para que se de cuenta sé que ella también siente algo por mi, o sino no se pondría tan nerviosa cuando estoy tan cerca.

Y el plan comenzaría ahora Mismo.

Fase Uno: en progreso…

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Holaa! Muchiiisimas Graciias a las que leen! :D Me Haceen Feliiiz! ;D ;D reciien termine de escribir el capitulo n° 9 :D asique estoy toda adolorida xqe estaba tirada en mi cama con mi Notebook y no me movi en mucho rato :D jajajajjajajaj

Cuiidensee Mis Lectoras Las Adoroo ! :D Recuerden de Apretar el boton Verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter"** cuentenme que les parece la historia, que almorzaron o que vana tomar a la once! :D kjajajajja lo que quiero es saber cuanta gente lo Lee :D Besooos...

_Conni_ _De Black y a veces de Cullen_ :$


	7. ¡Estupida!, eso es lo que Soy

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son creacion de mi Adorada Stephenie Meyer :D

**CAPITULO Nº 7 ¡estúpida!, eso es lo que soy**

_Ian POV_

A pasado un mes y las cosas con Nessie siguen prácticamente igual, No me mira… escapa de mi y cada día la veo más enamorada de su novio, no entiendo como mi plan no ha funcionado, soy amable con ella, cariñoso, atento, le doy regalos, sé que no es interesada… pero los regalos le gustan a las mujeres, se supone… porque con Ness nada es igual a las Demás, se que ella siente algo por mí, así que llevaré mi plan a la fase dos.

-Hola Nessie- dije cuando apareció enfrente mío con todos sus hermanos, el más grandote sí que daba miedo (N.A= el grandote es Emmett jajajajaja)

-Hey, Hola Ian… Emmm… nos vemos en clases- fue lo único que dijo y se fue del brazo del de pelo cobrizo

Ahora iba a necesitar la ayuda de Isa, si ella me ayudaría, con tal de que le hablara bien a mi Hermano de ella… se notaba demasiado que le gustaba, ¿acaso seré igual yo?... Esperé a Isa afuera de su salón, apoyado en su casillero.

-Isa, puedo hablar contigo, en privado- dije mirando a Sammy, estos dos junto con Nessie jamás se separaban

-¿en privado?, Ian por Dios-

-mmm… parece que a alguien no le agrado, pero ¿Qué culpa tiene el pobre Sam?- dijo Sammy y luego se fue

-ok, ya dilo que quieres- Wow Isa ahora era agresiva, nunca más me meto con su amiguito

-No sé cómo empezar… mira la cosa es que... bueno Ness-

-ya se, te gusta Ness y no sabes que hacer para que te mire ¿cierto?-

-¿Cómo sabes?-

-no hay que ser adivina, basta con mirar tu cara-

-ok, ok, pero necesito que me ayudes con ella-

-No- solo dijo eso y me miraba como si nada

-¿no?, y ¿Por qué no?-

-Ian, voy a ser lo más clara contigo. Llevas aquí más de un mes intentando que Nessie se enamore de ti, y si ya no fue, es caso perdido… ¿sabes porque?- no dije nada y ella siguió- bueno la cosa es que Nessie está enamoradísima de Jacob, desde que la conocí que están juntos, han pasado toda su vida enamorados y bueno es obvio son novios… y se aman y nadie puede cambiar eso. Ni tú ni nadie, yo no perdería mi tiempo intentando algo que no pasará, así que mejor dedícate a otra cosa-

Después de esa amable conversación estoy más decidido que nunca a hacer algo así que hoy mismo iría a la casa de los Cullen, solo tenía que fijarme bien a la hora que Ness estaría.

Ok, había llegado el momento… eran cerca de las 10 de la noche y nessie todavía no llegaba así que decidí llamarla, pero en ese justo instante apareció ella en el auto de su novio, el no se bajo menos mal pero jamás me imagine que verlos besándose me haría tan mal, quería escapar de ahí, pero también quería enfrentarlo y decirle que se aleje de ella… pero decidí esconderme como un gallina a que se fuera para hablar con ella.

_Nessie POV_

Lo había pasado genial con Jake hoy, estuvimos cantando en el karaoke de la casa de Embry, estaban todos los chicos y las chicas obvio, Seth se apodero del micrófono y se ponía a cantar como loco, bueno la verdad es que gritaba, y fuera de eso todo fue normal. Después comimos una Pizza en la casa de Jake, Billy la había preparado y estaba riquísima, y como es natural Jake se la comió en menos de 3 minutos, me vino a dejar a se fue, ahora estoy demasiado aburrida pero necesito dormir, ¿Dónde deje mi pijama?

-Ness, te buscan- grito Esme desde el primer piso

-Bajo en un momento, -¿mmm… quien será?-

-¡Nessie!- dijo Emmett entrando en mi cuarto saltando como niñita

-¿Qué pasa osito?-

-a que no sabes quien vino a verte-

-no, ¿Quién?-

-el chico de la escuela, del que siempre te arrancas cuando lo ves-

-¡Emmett!, yo no me escondo de nadie, no seas chismoso-

-si no te escondes ¿Por qué no bajas aun?-

-Grrr, ahora bajo-

Baje las escaleras y ahí estaba el, parado al lado de la puerta con los ojos fijos en mi, seguro papá sabia a lo que venia así que le mire pero me ignoro y volteo, eso era una mala señal. "vamos afuera" dije y Salí dejándolo atrás pero sabia que me seguía.

-¿adonde vamos?- pregunto confundido

-lejos de aquí, seguro están mirando por la ventana para saber lo que vamos a hablar así que caminemos- caminamos por 3 minutos hasta que me pare y lo mire. –ok, ¿Qué querías?-

-Nessie necesito hablar contigo, esta situación ya es insostenible para mi- dijo esto tomando mis manos- tu eres la persona mas especial que e conocido, estoy enamorado de ti, y me canse de esperar-

Dijo esto último acercándose mas a mi, me lo venia venir, pero me quede inmóvil, paralizada, cada partícula de mi ser se había congelado. Se acerco a mí y podía sentir el calor de sus labios cerca de los míos, no me di cuenta cuando sus labios ya hacían contacto con los míos, no lo podía creer, pero tampoco podía hacer nada, mi maldito cuerpo no reaccionaba, y mis labios cedieron y lo bese, ¡DIOS! Lo estaba besando. Oí un ruido cerca de nosotros y al fin pude reaccionar y me separé de el, tape mi boca con las manos y retrocedí dos pasos y me voltee, "Ness" susurro posando su mano en mi hombro. "¡No me Toques, aléjate de mi!" fue lo único que fui capaz de decir, una lagrima cayó por mi mejilla y el la seco con su dedo índice. "No me Toques", dije pero ahora era una suplica.

-Ness, yo te quiero-

-Yo no- dije secamente, ahora al fin tenia el control de mi cuerpo

-Nessie yo,…- dijo pero le interrumpí

-¡Reneesme!, no mas Nessie para ti- dije y abrió los ojos como plato- acaso no entiendes, yo no te amo, ni siquiera te quiero, no siento nada por ti. Tu vienes como si nada, me das un beso y ¿Qué?, dime que quieres, acaso crees que con un beso harás que me olvide de Jacob, el único hombre que e amado en mi vida, y el único al que voy a amar, Jake es todo para mi y prefiero estar muerta a estar sin el, pero tu no entiendes, así que lo único que me queda es exigirte que te alejes de mi-

Me di la vuelta y empecé a correr a mi casa, necesitaba estar sola, jamás me perdonaría el haber permitido que Ian me besara, ni me moleste en mirar hacia atrás, solo corrí. Las lagrimas cubrían mis ojos y no podía ver nada, choque con alguien y me di cuenta que era papá, lo abrace lo mas fuerte que pude y las lagrimas empezaron a caer de mis ojos.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, desperté y no había nadie en la casa, baje al primer piso y me encontré con mi papá sentado al lado del piano, pero no estaba tocando… movía los dedos como si lo hiciera, pero no los apretaba.

-¿papá?- dije sentándome a su lado

-o, Ness, no quería despertarte-

-a, por eso- se me escapo una risita y papá me beso en la frente

-¿Cómo estas?-

-oh, yo solo…- ahora balbuceaba puras incoherencias- ¿Qué paso después?-

-nada, solo te abrase, y nessie lloraste hasta que no pudiste mas y te quedaste dormida en mis brazos-

-soy una tonta-

-hija, no te puedo ayudar si no me dices que paso-

-lo que pasa es que… Soy una estúpida, Bese a Ian. Jake jamás me haría eso y yo lo hice, no lo merezco Jake es mucho para Mi-

-no, Nessie no digas eso. Eres una buena persona, recuérdalo-

-las buenas personas no engañan- dije y otra ves las lagrimas aparecieron

-Nessie no llores, ya veras que todo se arreglara, además fue solo un beso-

-ok, solo necesito una ducha-

Necesitaba salir de ahí, papá siempre me aconseja y yo confió mucho en el, pero lo que hice no tiene perdón, como quería creer que todo volvería a la normalidad, pero jamás seria capas de mirar a Jake a los ojos.

Cuando termine de bañarme, pude sentir el olor de la comida que papá había preparado para mi, iba a bajar pero mi teléfono sonó, conteste lo mas rápido que pude sin siquiera ver quien llamaba.

-¿alo?- dije

-Nessie Soy Leah, tienes que venir a la Push ahora, paso algo con Jake-

-¿¡esta Bien!?-

-no, no sabemos que le paso, pero Quil dice que lo vio corriendo, y Ness, estaba mal. Ahora no encontramos a Jake, se Fue y no sabemos donde-

-Ok, pero no voy a ir a la Push, Iré a Buscar a Jake- dije decidida y corte la llamada

Baje corriendo las escaleras y casi tropecé con los juguetes de Emmett, jamás los ordena.

Papá me quedo mirando pero no había tiempo para explicaciones, además era seguro que había escuchado la conversación, así que no importaba. Había solo un lugar donde Jacob iría de ese modo, era nuestro lugar, era cerca de un acantilado en la orilla de la playa, había un pequeño lugar atrás de unos árboles que habíamos descubierto con Jake, seguro estaría ahí, agarre las llaves del único auto que había, el Volvo de papá, jamás lo había conducido y rogaba a dios para que no le pasara nada.

Llegue a la carretera que quedaba cerca de nuestro lugar en minutos, me baje del auto y empecé a correr como loca, pude ver a Jake sentado en una Roca con las manos en la cabeza, "Jake" susurre, pero él no me respondió, me acerque a él y al fin dijo algo…

-Ness, necesito estar solo- , fue lo único que dijo. Si, lo que más temía él sabía lo que había hecho.

* * *

Chicaaas! Muchisimas Graciias Por Leer! :D .. les tengo que contar algo Atrooos! :'( .. Bueno aqui voy...

estube escribiendo el capitulo n° 8 durante toda una tarde y ayer la estaba pasando a mi Pc, (la tenia en mi Celular) y PA! lo BORRE!, no se como soy tan estupida! Arg! me diio mucha rabiia, lo perdii! asique eyer lo empece a escribir denuevo, y no va a quedar igual al que tenia asique no se enojen se queda mas o menos!! :S, _ojala que no les pase eso Jamas_!!!! D:

bueno eso es lo que solo me puede pasar a mi :D kjaksjakjkajkjsk .. pero buenooo.. será XD akjska... Saludoos para Todaaas!!!

Recuerden dejar su review, apretando en el Boton Verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter", **asi me haran muy feliiz! y se me olvidara lo que me paso con mi capiii :D akjskajksjk See leees Quieree Muchooo! :D

_Conni, Borradora de capitulos! D:_


	8. ¿Tracición?

Los Personajes no me Pertenecen, Son de mi Gran _Stephenie Meyer_, menos Jake que es mio :D kjaskjakjskajk

* * *

**Capitulo N° 8 ¿Traición?**

_Jacob POV_

Después de ir a dejar a Nessie sentí el olor de ese chico del instituto, ese tal Ian… espere a que Nessie entrara a su casa y me fui, pero me interne en el bosque entre en fase y empecé a correr hacia donde estaba él… pero lo que vi me dejo sin aliento, ahí estaba Nessie e Ian, él le había tomado las manos y le había declarado su amor, y Ness solo lo miraba, no decía nada y luego se empezaron a besar, los labios de mi Nessie no opusieron resistencia, ella es Mi Ness, y se estaba besando con otro, sus labios ya no me pertenecían… no lo soporte y empecé a correr, tenía que salir de ahí, tenía que pensar…

Mientras corría me cruce con Quil, intento detenerme pero yo soy más rápido, corrí como nunca en mi vida, en ese momento solo necesitaba estar solo, completamente solo.

Solo puedo pensar en Nessie, recuerdo cuando apenas era un bebe, cuando salíamos a caminar…

**FLASBACK**

Estaba con Nessie sentado debajo de un árbol, ella apenas tenía 5 años, y su hermosura me dejaba sin palabras.

-¿Jake?- pregunto colocándose enfrente de mí

-Si Nessie-

-¿me quieres?- sus ojitos brillaban esperando la respuesta a su pregunta

-con todo mi corazón pequeña-

-yo también te quiero, y prometo quererte para siempre, nunca me olvidare de ti Jake- dijo esto y me dio un gran abrazo.

**FIN FLASBACK**

No pude evitarlo y una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla, sentía que mi corazón no latía, sentía un vacio en mi pecho… tenía un nudo en mi garganta, las lagrimas no paraban de salir, pero escuche un ruido y me seque las lagrimas, pude sentir el aroma de Mi Nessie, cuanto me dolía solo pensar en su nombre… luego susurro mi nombre, pero no podía moverme… ella se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro…

-¿Jake?- dijo en un susurro

-Ness, necesito estar solo-

-No… ¿Jake recuerdas lo que prometimos en este lugar hace 3 años?- no le respondí -prometimos siempre estar juntos, amarnos por siempre y cuidarnos, amarnos más que a nada en el mundo y ser felices-

-También prometimos nunca engañarnos- dije en un susurro, casi creí que no me había escuchado

-Lo sé, y no sabes cuánto me duele esto Jake, no te mereces estar sufriendo por mí, y yo no te merezco a ti, soy una estúpida, una imbécil, nunca debí dejar que Ian me besara-

-Nessie-

-Jake, no me imagino la vida sin ti, si tú no estás a mi lado no soy nada, yo te amo-

-pero… te besaste con él… Ness yo te amo más que al aire que respiro, si tuviera que elegir entre el aire que está en mis pulmones o a ti no lo pensaría ni un segundo, te elegiría a ti, siempre… pero por favor entiéndeme, hace unos minutos te vi besando a otro, y tú no te negaste-

Cuando dije eso los ojos de Nessie se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a llorar, me dolía tanto verla sufrir, preferiría morir que verla así, pero… mi Ness no era así… ella jamás me hubiera engañado, sus ojos jamás me mentirían, y en ese momento me decían la verdad… ella no había deseado ese beso y tampoco había sentido nada con él, tenía que haber una explicación… estoy seguro. En ese mismo instante Ness coloco su mano en mi mejilla y me mostro lo que realmente había pasado, como lo supuse ella no había deseado ese beso, se separo de él y le dijo que me amaba, que era su único amor y que se alejara de ella.

-Ness- susurre mirándola a los ojos

-¿Ves?, yo jamás te engañaría Jake, ese beso fue un error, una estupidez, yo… yo te amo-

-nunca debí haber dudado de ti-

-y yo jamás debí haber dejado que eso con Ian llegara tan lejos- su voz era sincera- Te amo Jacob-

-y yo mas… Yo mas Nessie-

_Nessie POV_

Las cosas con Jake se habían arreglado y ahora estábamos acostados a la orilla de la playa, ya era de noche, muy tarde y sonó mi celular… "I'll Get By, I'll Survive" sonó la canción Alice de Avril Lavigne, conteste lo más rápido que pude y era papá.

_-"Ness, ¿estás bien?_"- , -Si papá, las cosas con Jake se arreglaron- dije esto dándole una sonrisa a Jake y él me beso la mejilla, -"sabía _que se solucionaría, Ness… aunque me cueste admitirlo ustedes se aman, y eso nadie lo cambiara_". -Gracias papá- ."_Pero ahora que está todo bien, querida párate de ahí, esta húmedo y te puedes resfriar_".- no lo podía creer, ¡me estaba espiando!, -¿Me estas espiando?- , -"_No, como crees… bueno Alice me dijo dónde estabas y yo he estado en tu cabeza las últimas horas_". -aaa, no me espías pero ¿usas a tu hermana vidente para vigilarme y tu lees mis pensamientos?, Wow si eso no es espiar no sé en qué mundo vivimos, oye espera… ¿Cómo que lees mis pensamientos?, yo que sepa tus poderes funcionan de otra forma- , _-"Oh, es verdad… no me había dado cuenta, tendré que hablar con Carlisle_"- -Haber, yo soy tu hija… tengo tus genes y has estado de metiche en mi cabeza desde que estaba en el útero de mamá, ¿eso te parece poco?, porque si me das más tiempo puedo crear otra teoría-, -"_jajajajaja está bien, te creo… Ness vuelve pronto", -OK- _fue lo último que dije y corte la llamada.

-Asique draculin te esta espiando… que raro- (nótese el sarcasmo)

-a veces quisiera tener el don de mamá-

-por lo menos tienes un "poder", yo no tengo ninguno- se quejo

-Jake, te conviertes en Lobo, si con eso no te conformas no se qué cosa te hará feliz-

-yo si-

-¿sí? ¿Qué cosa?-

-Tu-

-pero no una cosa-

-si lo eres, eres mi cosa- me abrazo y luego nos besamos por unos largos minutos, ahora había pasión y ternura… -ok, es hora de que vuelvas a casa-

Caminamos tomados de la mano hasta el volvo de papá y Jake quiso manejar, yo solo lo miraba, no podía sacar mi vista de su perfecto rostro.

_Edward POV_

Estábamos esperando a Nessie cuando sonó el timbre, pero no era mi hija sino que el estúpido que la había besado, lo tome del brazo y lo arrastre fuera de la casa.

-¿Qué quieres imbécil?- le amenace

-escucha, quiero hablar con Nessie-

-Reneesme, OK-

-Solo quiero verla-

-No vuelvas a hablarle, ni a mirarla, ni siquiera pensar en ella, porque si lo haces lo sabré y juro que te matare-

-Tú no me puedes obligar a no verle-

-Escucha estúpido, te acercas a Ness y te la veras con nosotros- dijo Emmett colocándose a mi lado y Jasper le seguía

En ese instante apareció mi volvo y en el mi hija y Jake, este se bajo y se paro en frente del.

-Vete de aquí antes de que te rompa la cara- le amenazó Jacob

-tú no tienes porque meterte- dijo dirigiéndose a Jake -Ness, sé que me quieres, por favor dame una oportunidad- dijo esto acercándose a Nessie, le había tomado el Brazo, pero ella se zafó y le dio un golpe de esos que solo Emmett sabe dar, ahora sabia que hacían juntos en las tardes.

-Escúchame bien Ian, yo no te quiero…. Todo lo que tenía que decirte ya lo hice asique no me vuelvas a tocar-

-la próxima vez no será Ness la que te golpee, seré yo y te juro que te arrepentirás- dijo Jake y se llevo a Ness dentro de la casa

_Nessie POV_

Entramos a la casa y no volvimos a hablar de Ian, Jake subió con migo a mi cuarto y se quedo ahí hasta que me quede dormida pero luego desperté y no estaba, eran cerca de las 3 de la mañana y Jake seguía abajo hablando con mis padres y Carlisle, pero no pude escuchar nada porque el sueño me gano y me quede dormida…

* * *

Chicaaas! :D Gracias por los review! :D no saben como se me alegra la cara cuando los Leo :D Son las Mejoreees! un saludo especial para una Niña que siempre me deja un Review un Besito para Ti "Caro" :D

Ojala les guste el Capii, (este es el que se me habia Borrado y lo escribi de nuevo), buenoo... no ando muy comunicatiba Hoy, Solo les puedo decir ....

Dejen Su Review, aprentando el Boton Verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter" **

Las Quiere, su autora Loquita : 

**_Conni.-_**


	9. Sorpresa

Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer :D

* * *

**Capitulo N° 9 Sorpresa**

_Emmett POV_

Hoy amanecí de buen Humor, estaba escuchando la radio y sonó "Our Song" de Taylor Swift, la subí lo mas que pude, me pare en la mesa y empecé a cantarla, bueno en realidad a gritarla… iba pasando Jasper lo tome y lo subí a la mesa, el ¡Emo se la sabia! Y empezamos a cantarla, tanta emoción de mi parte tubo que alterar su estado de ánimo, porque jamás lo hubiera hecho en frente de Alice, quien empezó a grabarnos con su celular y el maldito del Emo se robo el protagonismo y yo solo hacia los coros, maldición es que nadie aprecia mi talento.

-¿talento?- interrumpió Edward -parece que te estuvieran ahorcando hermano-

-Gracioso, por lo menos canto y no me la paso en un piano todo el día como un autista querido Eddie-

-te dije que no me llamaras Eddie-

Jajajajaja Edward se enojaba cuando le decía así, solo Esme le podía decir ese tonto apodo, me tomo de los pies y me arrastro, no podía creer que mi hermanito tuviera tanta fuerza como para arrastrarme, empecé a gritar para hacerlo un poco más divertido.

-Edward hermano, soy yo ¡Emmett!, ¡¡no soy Bella!!-

-¡Cállate!- refunfuño Eddie

-¡Ayuda!, ¡Edward me quiere violar! Hombre entiende no soy Bella-

-Chicos van a llegar tarde al instituto- Dijo Esme, oh mi salvadora

-¡Esme! Edward me quiere Vio…-

-Edward Cullen, Suelta a tu hermano- le retó Esme, Eddie me soltó pero antes me amenazo -osito, estás muerto, nunca mas vas a ver Dicovery Kids-

Maldición, Edward era el único que sabía bloquear los canales, pero en ese instante apareció Nessie, ella me ayudaría, cualquier cosa que le pide a Edward este lo hace.

-¡Sobrinita Hermosa!- dije corriendo a abrazarla -¿te quieres ir hoy conmigo y Rose?-

-Bueno, pero Emmett, ya no me quedan estikers de Winnie the Pooh, tú me los quitaste todos-

-me extraña, Ness ¿crees que te llevo por interés?-

-mmm… déjame pensarlo, ¡SI!-

-Bueno, por favor no dejes que Edward bloquee mi canal favorito-

-OK, pero no me despiertes nunca más teniendo que escucharte cantar-

-trato hecho- dije dándole la mano

Todos no subimos a nuestros autos y Ness venia con nosotros, íbamos casi llegando al instituto y salió una canción que le gusta a Nessie…

-Emmett, ¡SUBELA!- dijo y le subí el volumen a la canción

_(decode)_

_"How can I decide what´s right_

_when you´re clouding up my mind_

_I can´t win your losing fight_

_all the time_

_not gonna ever own_

_what´s mine_

_When you're always taking sides_

_But you won't take away my pride_

_no not this time"_

Nessie empezó a cantar la canción y Rose la empezó a seguir y yo igual, toda la gente nos quedaba mirando pero Ness cantaba más fuerte, así parecía que fuera mi hija y no la del aburrido de Eddie, el jamás cantaba así. Termino la canción y sonó mi Celular, era Edward_._

-¡Eddie!-

-Emmett, trata de no traumar mucho a mi hija por favor, ¡aa! Y doy gracias a dios que no haya sido tu hija o sino ya estaría completamente chiflada-

-me ofendes hermanito, para que sepas yo si puedo ser responsable-

-sí, ¿como esa vez que te deje a Nessie y la perdiste por 3 horas, y luego la encontraste dentro de tu Auto, porque se te había olvidado bajarla?-

-ok, no tan responsable, pero soy lo suficientemente cuerdo como para saber que no se debe hablar por teléfono cuando se maneja asique ¡Chao!-

_Nessie POV_

Siempre que iba al instituto con Emmett cantábamos una canción y justo salió una canción que adoro, "Decode" de Paramore, una de mis bandas favoritas, la cantamos todos y en unos minutos ya habíamos llegado al instituto, Isa y Sammy me estaban esperando en la entrada, ¿acaso mi vida siempre será así de complicada? Camine hacia ellos y Sammy guardo su jueguito por primera vez en una semana.

-Ness, ¿estás bien?- pregunto mi amigo preocupado -iba a llamarte, pero Isa no me dejo-

-¿Llamar?, ¿Por qué?-

-Bueno porque Ian nos conto lo de su golpe, yo que Jacob le hubiera dejado toda la cara morada- dijo Isa

-¿Jake?-

-Si, Ian nos conto lo que paso y que Jake le había golpeado- repuso Sammy

-Chicos, ese golpe no se lo dio Jake, Fui Yo-

-¡¿tu?!- dijeron al unísono

-Sí, miren yo les voy a contar lo que realmente paso, pero caminemos, no quiero llegar atrasada-

En el camino a la sala les conté lo que paso y Sammy no paraba de reír, me hacia recordar a Emmett… teníamos Biología y en esa clase estábamos, Papá, Mamá, Isa, Sammy, Jared, Ian, Alice y Yo. Siempre me sentaba con Alice pero esta vez se sentó sola, no se quiso sentar conmigo y eso era realmente raro, no me pude concentrar en lo que decía el profesor, y golpearon la puerta, fue a abrir y casi se me salen los ojos con la sorpresa.

-Adelante- dijo Mr. Molina- Clase, él es el nuevo alumno, era de la escuela de la reserva de la Push, Jacob Black-

* * *

Chiicaas! Muchas Graciias Por Leer :D ajkskajks conesaa sorpresaa yo estariaa feliiz! OMG! ver a Jake entrar por la puertaaa tan hermoso como siempree! BABA! :D

Recuerdend ejar Su review, Apretando el Boton Verde que dice ** "Review this Story/Chapter"** me dicen que tal la historia o me cuentan cualquier cosa, Okiis :D

Las quiiere;

_Conni_


	10. Dibujos

Chiicas los personajes no me pertenecen, son creacionde Stephenie Meyer

* * *

**Capitulo N° 10 Dibujos**

_Nessie POV_

-Adelante- dijo Mr. Molina- Clase, él es el nuevo alumno, era de la escuela de la reserva de la Push, Jacob Black-

No lo podía creer, era Jake, seguro eso era lo que estaba hablando con papá ayer, pero ¿Cómo tan rápido?... estaba adelante y todas las chicas lo miraban, usaba una polera negra sin mangas, musculosa, unos jeans negros y unas converse, traía en la mano una sudadera ploma (o poleron) y su mochila. Se veía tan hermoso y atractivo solo les falto a las demás que se les cayeran los ojos.

-Bienvenido, puedes tomar asiento-

Jake camino hasta mi lugar, me dedico una sonrisa y se sentó, la sorpresa estaba reflejada en mi cara y Jake soltó una risita. No pude evitarlo y la mayoría de la clase la pasamos mirándonos, menos mal no nos sorprendió el señor molina, al fin sonó la campana y Jake se dirigió la mirada hacia mi

-Sorpresa-

-Jake, ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-vengo a estudiar… y a estar contigo- dijo dándole un beso a mi mano.

Salimos del salón y estuvimos todo el recreo conversando, hasta que llegaron mis "hermanos", recién ahí me di cuenta del porqué Alice se sentó sola, cuando estuvo a mi lado le di un abrazo y entendió porque.

-Rose- dijo Emmett- ¿puedo tener una mascota?-

-No, estás loco-

-y como Nessie, hasta lo trae al instituto-

Todos empezamos a reír y Jake le dio un golpecito a Emmett en el brazo… mamá se acerco a mí y me llevo lejos de los demás, podía notar que estaba nerviosa, pero trataba de disimularlo y muy mal. Mamá por fin iba a hablar y se acerco a nosotras un ex amigo de ella, creo que se llama Mike.

-Hola Bella, Hey Ness ¿como estas?-

-Bien, gracias- la verdad era que este chico no me agradaba mucho

-Bella, ¿has visto a Jessica?-

-no, Mike, lo siento… ¿ella está bien?- respondió mamá

-no lo sé, escapo de clases y no la he vuelto a ver… bueno si la ves ¿me puedes avisar?-

-Si, por supuesto-

Mike se fue y mamá quedo aún más preocupada, aclaro su garganta y empezó a decir…

-Ness, quiero que sepas que Jake esté aquí es idea de tu padre, Edward quiere lo mejor para ti y cree que si él está aquí estarás mas protegía, pero eso no significa que puedas estar toda la clase sin prestar atención, puede pasar por esta vez, ya que estabas sorprendida, pero concéntrate en clases… -

-ok, está bien…-

-te quiero mucho-

-yo igual Bells-

Cuando dije Bells, mamá levanto una ceja… pero luego se dio cuenta de que Ángela estaba tras de ella, se despidió de mi y se fue con su amiga, prácticamente la única que tiene, y la única que le agrada a papá, seguro debe ser una gran persona ya que si le agrada a mi padre, no debe haber maldad en ella, o no piensa mucho… porque no se le puede ocultar nada a él.

-Ness- era Jake -¿Qué clase tienes ahora?-

-Artes y luego Música-

-oh- se quejó

-¿Por qué?-

-porque tenemos las mismas clases y no me gusta mucho Música, soy un poco arrítmico-

-jajajajaja, está bien… no te preocupes, puedes tocar el triangulo-

-oh, ¡si me encantaría!- (nótese el sarcasmo, demasiado sarcasmo)

-tranquilo, el señor Farro es agradable… oye espera… ¿tenemos todas las clases iguales?-

-sí, cada una de ellas... ¿te molesta?-

-¡NO!, estás loco, me encanta… pero Jake trata de colocarte tu sudadera-

-¿Por qué?-

-ya, ¿acaso no notas como te miran?, Dios, cada vez tienes mas músculos-

-hay que mantenerse en forma… ¿me veo sexy?-

-Hay dios, Jake tu eres sexy- dije dándole un beso en los labios- ahora necesito ir a una parte- dije separándome de el

-¿adónde?-

-al baño- dije sonrojándome, pude sentir sus risitas, pero decidí ignorarlo

Entre al baño y me metí al primero que encontré, hice mis necesidades y luego fui a lavarme las manos, iba saliendo y me di cuenta de que había alguien llorando, decidí ir a ver quién era y, bueno me sorprendí al ver que era Jessica, me acerque lo más lento que pude para no asustarla.

-Jessica ¿estás bien?- ella no respondió -puedes confiar en mí, ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Nessie, no tienes porque ver esto-

-Sí, si tengo… por favor Jess, dime qué te pasa- realmente estaba preocupada por ella

-¿puedo confiar en ti?- yo asentí con la cabeza -lo que pasa, bueno yo, es que… estoy embarazada-

-oh, Jess- le di un abrazo -¿el padre es Mike?- ella asintió -Jessica, no te pongas así, un bebe siempre es una bendición-

-tú no entiendes- dijo separándose de mi - claro que para ti un bebe sería una bendición como dices, tienes dinero y a Jacob, el de verdad te quiere, a mi Mike no me ama-

-no puedes decir eso-

-es verdad, el no me quiere y lo peor es que yo a él sí-

-¿has hablado con él?-

-no, tengo miedo a cómo va a reaccionar-

-Jessica, no puedes depender de Mike ni tampoco ocultárselo, si como dices él no te amará tú tienes que luchar por tu hijo, no puedes esperar a que el siente cabeza, piensa en tu bebe… él no quisiera que sufras así, el querría verte feliz-

Creo que Jessica entendió lo que quise decirle, me abrazo y lloró en mi hombro hasta que ya no caían mas lagrimas de sus ojos… "Gracias Ness" susurro y luego se fue, no podía entender cómo podía sufrir tanto por el, Mike no era Perfecto, pero se tiene que hacer cargo de su hijo… es lo correcto.

Sonó la campana y me fui corriendo al salón de artes, ahí me esperaba Jake y todas las chicas lo estaban mirando, pero todas sabían que él era mi novio asique quitaron la vista de él.

-te demoraste-

-sí, lo siento-

Entro la profesora y nos entrego los materiales, dijo que tendríamos que pintar un lugar que nos trajera paz, o que haya significado algo en nuestras vidas, yo de inmediato decidí pintar la playa de la Push, donde unos años atrás habíamos decidido pasar el año nuevo Jake y yo, recuerdo que me tuve que escapar de mis padres y cuando llegue estuve castigada por un mes, pero realmente valió la pena.

Cuando termine mi trabajo me sentí orgullosa, era realmente buena pintando… pero cuando vi el dibujo de Jake quede impactada, jamás había visto algo así, él había hecho su trabajo en un block y había usado lápices de colores y yo había usado un genero y oleo. El dibujo de Jake era hermoso, era el árbol que estaba cerca de mi ventana, por el cual Jake subía en las noches y yo me escapaba cuando estaba castigada, se podía ver una parte de mi casa y el árbol y arriba de él una pareja besándose, se me escapo una risita al notar ese detalle y Jake me abrazo, pero la señorita Fuller nos sorprendió, iba a retarnos pero vio el dibujo de Jake y comprendió lo que significaba para nosotros.

-es hermoso Jacob… son ustedes- dijo apuntando a la pareja, nosotros asentimos y ella nos sonrió y se fue

Esperamos a que terminara la clase sentados, porque ya habíamos terminado, pero no podía sacar de mi mente la idea de un bebe, la vida de Jessica cambiaria completamente y tampoco podía olvidar lo que había dicho, ¿Cómo sería si yo tuviese un bebe? Y con Jake… en realidad me agradaba la idea, ¿Cómo sería tener un hijo?

_Edward POV_

Mi dibujo había quedado muy bien, pero seguro podría hacer uno mejor… pero algo interrumpió mis pensamientos podía escuchar claro la voz de Nessie ella pensaba en un Hijo… Mi Nessie va a tener un Hijo, ¡No quiero ser abuelo!

-Nessie- dije tomándola del brazo - ¡¿Voy a ser abuelo!?-

* * *

Jaksjak me encanta que Edward seaa tan Metichee :D jajajajjaja Chicas les haré un regalo... Subiré 2 capiis hoy :D ojalaa les gusten xD

Recuerden dejar su mensajee, cuanten cualquier cosaaa Ok, apreten el boton Verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter" **:D

_Con mucho cariño para ustedes.-_

_Conni_


	11. Regreso

Chicas!

Perdón por no subir ningun capitulo, pero como saben un terremoto y maremoto afecto a mi Pais, Chile, y yo vivo en una de las regiones mas afectadas (Bio-Bio), Gracias a Dios no me paso nada ni a mi familia, los daños son menores, bueno el terremoto fue de grado 8.9 casi fue grado 9, las cosas de mi casa se quebraron todas, se cayó el televisor, pero en fin, nada que no se pueda reemplazar, a mi casa no le paso nada, pero hay muchas que se derrumbaron, de amigos y familiares.

doy gracias a dios por estar con vida en este momento, ya que el terremoto fue tan fuerte que ni se imaginan, fue terrible, tubimos que salir corriendo en pijama y pasar toda la noche en la calle con una frasada soportando las replicas que hasta ahora se sienten, no tenemos alimentos, ni agua y la luz llego hace 30 minutos, han habido saqueos y robos, pero donde yo vivo la gente se a unido sorprendentemente...

en este momento estoy en mi casa escribiendoles, para que no se preocupen y Gracias Caro por preocuparte, bueno no subiré capitulos hasta que la cosa se normalize un poco por aca, solo estaré unos momentos en el Pc...

_Nos leemos en unos dias mas, las quiero muchisimo y ojala que esten bien._

**Chicas las que son de chile, ponganse las pilas con la Teleton que va a haber en dia 5 y 6 de marzo :D**

Atte;

_Conni_


	12. ¿Embarazada?

**Capitulo N° 11 ¿embarazada?**

_Nessie POV_

-Nessie- dijo papá tomándome del brazo - ¡¿Voy a ser abuelo!?-

-Jajajajaja ja, ¡No!- dije riendo como loca y todos se voltearon a verme -de donde sacaste eso-

-Reneesme Carlie Cullen no me mientas, lo vi claramente en tu mente-

-Como quieres que este embarazada, todavía ni he tenido sexo… de quien será el bebe, ¿del espíritu santo?-

-pero…-

-pero nada, ¡Dios!, cuantas veces te he dicho que no te metas en mi cabeza, yo no voy a tener ningún bebe, es otra persona-

-¿Quién?-

-prometí no decirlo, asique de mi no lo sabrás-

-Señor Cullen, por favor vuelva a su asiento- dijo la señorita Fuller

Jake escucho todo y me quedo mirando con una cara rara, por suerte sonó la campana y fuimos a comer, esta vez me senté con mi familia y por supuesto con Jake, tenía mucha hambre pero no podía decidir qué comer y los demás se adelantaron a la mesa mientras yo escogía que comer… Lasaña, Pizza, Arroz, hamburguesas, no sabía que elegir.

-¿ahora tu novio es tu guarda espaldas?- dijo Ian

-¿y ahora te da miedo admitir que una niña te dejo el ojo morado?- dije sin mirarlo

-eso es diferente, además…-

-¿te está molestando?- dijo Emmett colocándose delante de mí, y provocando a Ian, pero este se dio la vuelta y salió del casino -gallina- murmuro mi tío preferido

-Gracias Emmett- dije tomando una ensalada, una soda y una manzana

Al fin llegamos a la mesa y Jake me estaba mirando preocupado, le murmuro a mi mamá algo y ella arrugo la frente pero luego asintió

-Ness, ¿Qué es eso de un bebe?- oh, ahora sabia… seguro que Jake le pidió a mamá que pusiera un escudo para que papá no escuchara nada

-nada- mentí

-¿nada?, ¿por nada Edward te regaño?-

-no, es que alguien va a tener un bebe… y bueno me imaginaba como seria tener uno propio- Jacob realmente estaba espantado con la idea

-¿un… un bebe?-

-si, Jake el sueño de toda mujer es tener hijos-

-¿el tuyo igual?-

-es diferente-

-¿Por qué?-

-bueno, porque soy mitad humano y mitad vampiro… además mi novio es un lobo, no me imagino que resulte de eso-

-jajajajaja, es una mezcla rara ¿no?-

-si- dije triste pero Jake no lo noto

Realmente me ponía mal saber que no podre tener hijos, bueno en realidad no sé si eso sería posible… me hace mal pensar en eso, ¿acaso nunca seré normal en nada?... termine de comer y fuimos a la siguiente clase, Música una de mis favoritas, tener de padre a Edward es realmente bueno, se tocar el piano, guitarra y violín siempre me enseña algo nuevo de música.

_Jacob POV_

Había llegado mi tortura, era la hora de la clase de música, Ness tocaba con tanta naturalidad la guitarra, se veía realmente hermosa tocando, se veía feliz, era como si su vida dependiera de cómo sonara la canción, y como siempre salió perfecta… pero había llegado mi hora y el señor Farro quiso hablar conmigo.

-¿Jacob Black cierto?- dijo dirigiéndose a mi

-si- me limite a contestar

-ok, ¿qué instrumentos tocas?-

-ninguno-

-mmm… ya veremos en que eres bueno, por ahora podrías aprender a leer partituras-

-Wow, gracias-

Era realmente bueno saber que no iba a tener que cantar o tocar algún instrumento, de repente se acercó a mí una chica morena y bajita, pero no por eso menos linda.

-Hola, soy Martina-

-Jacob- dije dándole la mano

-¿eres nuevo cierto?-

-sí, empecé hoy-

-y ¿Qué tal el instituto?-

-es agradable-

-sí, además la compañía es muy buena- Wow esta chica me estaba coqueteando

-yo diría que es más que buena, es excelente… bueno esto si es que tienes a tu novia contigo-

-¿tienes novia?, ¿Quién es?-

-Sí, es Nessie Cullen- dije apuntando hacia ella

-señorita perfección- murmuro

-¿Qué?- pregunte haciendo como que no había escuchado

-nada, un gusto conocerte Jacob-

Esa chica sí que es rara, ¿pero porque había dicho eso de Nessie?, no conocía a nadie que le tuviera mala a ella, eso sí que era extraño… Ness ya había terminado de dar su examen en la guitarra, seguro obtuvo un 7.0, pero lo que había pasado no se podía salir de mi cabeza.

-Nessie, ¿conoces a una tal Martina?-

-oh- dijo como un lamento

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-bueno, es que cuando recién llegue al instituto ella estaba de novia con un chico y bueno el se enamoro de mi, y termino con ella, pero se dio cuenta que no tendría alguna oportunidad con migo y quiso volver con ella, pero Martina no quiso y creo que ahora no le agrado, siempre me mira mal, Jake ¿Qué te dijo?-

-nada, es solo que me pareció un poco rara-

-no es rara, es un poco diferente-

Cuando iba saliendo del instituto me encontré a Jessica y a Mike hablando, seguro ella le contaría, ojala que él la apoye, ella se lo merece y además el bebe no tiene la culpa…

-¡Chicas!- dijo Alice corriendo hacia nosotras -¿saben que día es hoy?-

-No- respondimos mamá, Rose y yo

-¡Es día de compras! Hoy todas las cosas están a mitad de precio-

-no Alice, por favor- suplico mamá

-¡Genial!- dijo rose

-Yo voy si Alguien va conmigo- dije mirando a Jake

-ni lo pienses Nessie, además me toca patrullar con Seth-

Mire a papá, Emmett y Jasper, pero estos dos últimos se dieron cuenta y corrieron a sus autos y se fueron, ¡malditos!, pero no sería tan malo ir con papá, a veces es divertido.

-elijo a ¡Edward!- dije tomando del abrazo a mi papá

-Ness, por favor… no- se quejo

-me lo debes- dije recordando lo que había dicho hace algunas horas de que estaba embarazada

-ok, pero solo por hoy-

Me despedí de Jake y se fue en su auto a la Push, las chicas no lo dejaron de mirar hasta que se perdió en el camino y papá me murmuro "Ness, a él le pasa lo mismo contigo", ok, era verdad pero en serio molesta.

Alice se fue en su auto con Rose, y yo con mis padres en el volvo, llegamos en minutos al centro comercial y Alice tomo del brazo a mamá para que no se escapara y comprara algo.

-Yo y Ness iremos a comprar otro tipo de cosas- dijo papá

-¡Edward le va a encantar!- dijo Alice

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunte, pero fue inútil, porque Alice se fue con mamá a la rastra y Rose feliz de la vida, y papá me dirigió hacia otro lado -¿Dónde vamos?- pregunte

-es una sorpresa-

Entramos en una tienda de instrumentos musicales y el señor que atendía al vernos fue corriendo donde papá y lo dirigió hacia un lado de la tienda, allí encima de una mesa había una guitarra color café, pero era un café especial, jamás lo había visto en ese tono, y tenía grabado con letras doradas "Reneesme", además tenía unas decoraciones hermosas y un signo hippie (de la paz) junto al nombre, mi nombre. Papá la tomo y me la dio me sentí tan feliz, el siempre sabía lo que me hacia feliz, siempre me hacía sentir mejor

_**FLASBACK**_

_Edward POV_

Mi Nessie crece cada vez más rápido, y cada vez se pone más hermosa… como a su madre, se ve tan hermosa con ese vestidito Rosa que Bella le puso, sus zapatitos son tan pequeños, y oh, ¡están desabrochados!... "¡Nessie!" grite, pero ya era muy tarde, había tropezado y las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas. Fui corriendo donde ella y la acurruque en mis brazos, ella se aferro a mí con fuerza y se colgó de mi cuello sin dejar de llorar.

-Tranquila bebe, va a pasar-

-¡papi, me duele!- dijo mostrando sus manitas que estaban heridas

Me senté, y puse a Nessie en mis piernas, le bese sus manitas y empecé a cantar la canción que había compuesto para ella, las lagrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojitos y ahora tenía una sonrisa en sus labios, empezó a cantar la canción y me dio un fuerte abrazo y me dijo "Te quiero papi"…

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

**_

* * *

_**

Chicas espero que les haya gustado el capii, los ecribi hace mucho tiempo xD asique hoy subire 3 capiis :D es un regaloo para ustedes por portarse tan bien :D jijijijijij

Besooos, recuerdeen que las quierooo Mucho, bueno yo estoy muy bien despues de todo :D Saluso y recuerden dejar su review apretando el voton verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter" **me cuantan cualquier cosa... bueno ya saben xD ajskajksjakjsk

Saludoooos;D -ahorita subo los 2 capis que les prometi :D

_Conni_


	13. Visita a Charlie

**Capitulo N° 12 Visita a Charlie**

_Nessie POV_

"Gracias, te quiero" susurre a papá cuando me entrego la guitarra, era realmente hermosa… cuando nos juntamos para ir a casa con los demás, no pude creer todo lo que habían comprado, tenían como 25 bolsas, todas de diferentes tiendas, y nosotros con papá solo habíamos comprado unos CD y mi guitarra, obvio . Llegamos a la casa y de inmediato Salí al jardín para practicar con mi guitarra nueva, y Carlisle vino donde mi.

-Tocas muy bien- dijo Carlisle

-Gracias… Carlisle, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-claro Ness-

-bueno, Emm… ¿tú sabes si yo podre tener hijos?- lo que había pasado todavía daba vueltas en mi cabeza

-¿estas…?- empezó a decir, pero le interrumpí

-No, es solo que una chica del instituto lo está, y dijo que para mí sería mucho mejor tener un hijo, porque mi situación es mejor económicamente y bueno me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza-

-Bueno, realmente no lo sé… nunca se ha dado esto Ness, bueno si tomamos en cuenta tu situación y la de tu novio, que no son lo que podríamos llamar comunes y corrientes-

-¿pero hay alguna posibilidad?-

-Querida, todo es posible en esta vida- dijo dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro -pero… ¿ya has tenido relaciones?-

-¿Qué?- pregunte, Wow era realmente raro que tu abuelo te pregunte si has tenido sexo

-eso, Nessie ¿ustedes han tenido sexo?-

-No, yo… yo soy virgen- cuando dije lo último pude sentir la sangre subiendo hasta mis mejillas para luego sonrojarme

Después de ese episodio con Carlisle, no quiero volver a hablar de sexo nunca más, y menos si la que sigue es mi mamá… y si Emmett se entera, no quiero ni pensar en cómo me molestaría. Nunca me había preguntado esto hasta ahora, pero bueno tener relaciones es normal, y Jake es hombre y yo mujer… somos novios y todavía no hemos… "¡Nessie!" Grito Rose desde su cuarto sacándome de mis pensamientos, fui hacia su cuarto y estaba con Alice, entre y cerré la puerta.

-Nessie, mira lo que te compramos- dijeron al unísono

-Es Precioso- era un vestido blanco muy lindo, realmente lindo -¿y cuál es el motivo?-

-el motivo es que hace un Mes que no tienes nada nuevo- dijo Alice

-¿un mes?, Alice hace una semana me compraste unas zapatillas-

-eso no cuenta, además el vestido lo compro Rosalie-

-Gracias Rose- dije dándole un beso -pero por favor no gasten tanto dinero en mi-

-eso nunca sucederá Nessie- admitió Rose, en realidad era verdad aunque les dijera que no, ellas siempre me regalaran algo

Me lleve mi Vestido nuevo y Salí de ahí, osino me darían algo mas… no lo podía creer, ya faltaban unos 3 meses para salir de clases, lo único que quiero es tener más tiempo libre, además todavía no iba a ver a Charlie, asique mañana después del instituto pasaría a su casa, por suerte mañana era viernes y salía más temprano.

Era hora de dormir, pero antes llame a Jake, pero no me contesto asique me dormí, pero después de no sé cuánto tiempo sonó y supe que era Jake, así que ni me moleste en ver quién era.

-¿Nessie?, Soy Jake ¿estás bien?-

-mmm… si, ¿Jake?- todavía estaba media dormida

-¿te desperté?-

-no… bueno si-

-oh, lo siento pero tenía 2 llamadas perdidas-

-sí, era yo… te quería dar las buenas noches-

-entonces Buenas noches Ness, te amo-

-y yo a ti-

7:00 a.m

Sonó el despertador, no… que flojera ya era hora de levantarse, camine inconscientemente a la ducha y después de 20 minutos Salí, me lavé los dientes, seque mi cabello y lo peine, esta vez me lo alise, hace mucho tiempo que no lo usaba liso… busque mi ropa de hoy, pero no estaba, Alice lo había olvidado, pero encontré una nota:

_Nessie;_

_Tuvimos que salir a cazar, asique no me dio tiempo de escoger tu ropa para hoy… te sugiero el vestido nuevo, te quedará hermoso, lo sé. Te quiero mucho y por favor cuida que Emmett no encuentre el nintendo Wii de Jasper, lo escondí debajo de mi cama._

_Te quiero mucho, Alice_

Pero había otra nota debajo de la de Alice, pude notar que era la letra de Jasper

Nessie,

No le hagas caso a Alice, mi nintendo está escondido en tu cuarto, debajo de tus zapatos, para ser una vidente Alice no sabe donde esconder cosas, debajo de la cama es el primer lugar donde Emmett revisa.

Adiós, y no te olvides de mantener a Emmett lejos de mis cosas, cariños Jasper.

Fui a revisar y efectivamente el nintendo de Jasper estaba ahí, aproveché el viaje y saque unas converse verdes y un chaleco de hilo del mismo color, se veían muy bien con el vestido, baje las escaleras y papá me tenía el desayuno listo, hoy si que se había mantenido ocupado cocinando, había un pedazo de pastel de chocolate, wafles, panqueques, leche, café, jugo de naranja y frutillas picadas.

-¡Wow!, ¿acaso quieres que engorde?- le pregunte a papá mientras saludaba a todos

-Ness, estas muy delgada- repuso el

-sí, pero si sigues cocinando tanto en poco tiempo ya no estaré delgada-

-solo relájate y disfruta de lo que te prepare-

-¿y mamá?- pregunte

-aquí estoy cariño-

-hoy iré a visitar a Charlie, se lo prometí hace mucho-

-ok, pero no llegues tan tarde-

No me di cuenta cuando ya me había comido todo lo que me había preparado papá. El día en el instituto se hizo muy corto, y Jake me fue a dejar donde Charlie.

-Adiós Ness- dijo mientras me abría la puerta del auto-te amo-

-y yo mas- dije y nos besamos hasta que Charlie abrió la Puerta

-¡Nessie!- dijo Charlie dándome un abrazo

-Hola, bueno te dije que vendría a visitarte-

-y me alegro mucho, vamos entra-

La casa lucia mas grande, había cambiado los muebles y también había pintado la sala, sentí el olor a comida quemada, seguro había cocinado… Ojala que no me ofrezca nada, jajajajaja pero es que cocinaba muy mal, por eso mamá le dejaba la comida para los fines de semana, ahora venia caminando hacia mí con un plato de comida.

-¿Quieres?- me ofreció… oh, maldición ahora tendría que comer

* * *

Lo Prometido es Deuda! le sprometi 3 capiis aqui esta el segundo... deinmediato subo el 3ro :D

Dejen su Comentariio apretando el boton verde que dice "Review this Story/Chapter" :D

_aa! mi Msn ... Broken. Dreeams (no se puede colocar todo junto xqe lo borra alsubir el capii xd)_

_**Conni**_


	14. Sin Vida

**Capitulo N° 13 Sin Vida**

_Nessie POV_

-¿Quieres?- me ofreció Charlie… oh, maldición ahora tendría que comer

-No, Gracias… es que papá me preparo demasiadas cosas para el desayuno, creo que estuvo toda la noche cocinando-

-Sí, es que Edward cocina muy bien, y bueno como no duerme- dijo esto riendo

Charlie había aceptado muy bien que mis padres sean vampiros, y lo que Jake era y después mi nacimiento… no sé de dónde saca tanta fortaleza. Estuvimos toda la tarde conversando y vimos una película, "7 Pound" era una historia de un tipo que iba manejando y chocan por culpa de él, su mujer muere y toda la gente del auto que colisiono también, y se siente culpable por lo que paso y se dedica a ayudar a personas que lo necesitan, en el camino ayuda a una joven que tenía una enfermedad al corazón y que esperaba un trasplante, pero se enamora de ella y como no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella recibiera u corazón, se suicida, se mete en una tina con hielo y agua y suelta una medusa, y lo mata, la joven recibe su corazón, y dona todos sus órganos a diferentes personas… es una película realmente hermosa, donde trabaja Will Smith, casi llore en el final, y Charlie igual, pero lo disimulo.

-Wow, la historia es impactante- dijo Charlie

-es hermosa, el dio la vida por ella, prefirió que ella viviera, es... es hermoso-

-por eso no me he enamorado- bromeo

-Aaaa… pero eso se puede solucionar, unas cuantas citas y ya-

-Ni lo sueñes-

-¿Por qué?, Charlie todavía eres joven-

-jajajajaja no tanto como crees- dijo arreglándose el bigote -Ness, ya es tarde ¿quieres que te vaya a dejar?-

-no, gracias. Jacob después que se fue me mando un texto diciendo que había traído mi auto, está estacionado ahí, ¿ves?- dije apuntando a la calle -será mejor que me valla-

-ok, ten cuidado. Te quiero Nessie-

-yo también-

Me despedí de Charlie y me dirigí a casa, hace tiempo que no usaba mi auto, era pequeño pero muy bonito, no había notado que el camino era tan oscuro, pero Emmett y jasper habían instalado unos neblineros asique todo estaba bien… hasta que el auto se paro y no quiso andar, y para rematar mi celular se había quedado sin carga, típico de película de terror, decidí que era mejor que empezara a caminar antes que se oscureciera mas, maldición apenas había manejado 5 minutos y mi auto moría, las calles se veían mas tenebrosas, malditas películas que veo con Jake, me imaginaba mutantes y monstruos, sentí unos pasos detrás de mí, pero empecé a repetir en mi cabeza "no pasa nada, son solo películas", pero no sirvió empecé a sentirlos más cerca asique empecé a correr, Algo me atrapo por detrás y me arrastro a un callejón.

-Eres difícil de encontrar- me dijo el hombre que me tenia atrapada

-¡Suéltame!- grite, pero me tapo la boca

-será mejor que te quedes callada Reneesme, como decía se me hizo muy difícil encontrarte-

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-

-te quiero a ti, querida los vampiros jamás olvidan-

-¿eres un… un vampiro?-

-exactamente, acaso no me reconoces, por supuesto que no, Soy Daniel, mis padres testificaron a tu favor cuando eras un bebe, eran amigos de los vulturis pero perdieron todo al ayudarte, por tu culpa los mataron y nos quitaron todo, ahora llego mi turno de vengarme-

-no fue mi culpa-

-claro que fue tu culpa, eras la pequeña bebe inocente a las que todos amaban, por ti mis padres murieron-

-yo no sabía que les harían daño, era un bebe-

-pero ya no lo eres- dio mirándome de pies a cabezas -estas bastante crecida, y estas muy hermosa- empezó a acariciarme

-¿quieres matarme o otra cosa?-dije sacando su mano de mi cuello

-y también estas más agresiva, quería hacerlo un poco más divertido, pero bueno… ya que insistes te matare de una vez, pero no aquí-

Él me amarro las manos y pies, después de eso no recuerdo nada, cuando desperté tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, no sabía dónde estábamos, era en el bosque, pero jamás había estado aquí, él estaba hablando por teléfono con alguien, trate de pararme pero fue inútil, escucho que me movía y colgó el teléfono.

-despertaste, lamento haber tenido que golpearte en la cabeza-

-ok, lamentas haberme golpeado, pero me vas a matar-

-eres realmente grandiosa, en esta situación otra persona estaría llorando, suplicando por su vida, y aquí estás tú siendo sarcástica-

-sí, soy especial, pero tú eres un cobarde, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que pueda contigo? Suéltame y veremos si sabes pelear-

-¿y tú lo sabes?-

-no, pero tampoco quiero morir-

Se acerco a mí con un cuchillo en la mano, por un momento pensé en que me abriría la garganta con eso, pero me soltó la amarra de los pies y me beso en el hombro, estaba tan helado… después me soltó la amarra de las manos.

-veamos si eres capaz de vivir más de un minuto- dijo el dando el primer golpe

Me golpeo tan fuerte que me arrastro unos 3 metros, mi vestido quedo todo sucio ¡DIOS! ¡Como podía pensar en un vestido mientras me estaban por matar! Trate de defenderme y le lance un golpe pero lo esquivó, me agarro por detrás y susurro "te rindes", no podía creer que ni siquiera le haya dado un solo golpe, asique me di la vuelta y le pegue un combo, realmente no lo vio venir, pero se defendió y me empezó a golpear, no podía sentir mi cuerpo, solo sentía el dolor, inconscientemente una lagrima cayo por mi rostro y mientras me golpeaba solo podía pensar en Jacob, en las cosas que hicimos juntos, todas las veces que nos escapamos para estar juntos… no tenía fuerzas para defenderme, Daniel se canso de golpearme asique me paro y me arrojo a una roca, pude sentir el ruido que hizo mi cuerpo al chocar con ella, y ahora él venía caminando hacia mí con un cuchillo, solo quise respirar por última vez y sentir todos los olores del bosque, el musgo, la humedad, los arboles, hasta que un ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, era un… un Lobo, era Jake, se abalanzó sobre él y empezaron a luchar, Jake era bueno peleando, pero este vampiro sabía muy bien cómo defenderse.

_Edward POV_

Estaba en el piano con Bella cuando ella se quedo congelada y empezó a susurrar el nombre de mi hija, no reaccionaba, Alice entro corriendo, estaba desesperada, todos corrieron donde yo estaba y estaban igual de desesperados.

-¡Edward!, ¡Nessie está en peligro!-

-¿Dónde está?- grite

-en el bosque a 15 minutos de aquí-

Salimos corriendo, bella venia a mi lado, eso era lo que le había pasado, ella sabía que Ness está en peligro, corrimos lo más rápido que pudimos y ahí estaba mi Ness, toda golpeada al lado de una roca, estaba cubierta de sangre y estaba toda sucia, Jake estaba luchando con un Vampiro, con el maldito que le había hecho eso a mi hija.

_Nessie POV_

Jake estaba demasiado mal, pero de repente apareció mi familia, papá corrió hacia mí y me llevo hacia Esme, luego todos se fueron a luchar, pero Jake estaba muy débil, y se transformo en humano, Daniel lo tomo por detrás y con un cuchillo amenazo que lo mataría si se acercaban, nunca me perdonaría si le pasaba algo a Jake, él estaba destrozado y era mi culpa, estaba así por mí, papá no se detenía y el amenazaba más fuerte que mataría a Jake pero papá no reaccionaba.

-¡Paren!- grite -él me quiere a mí, no tiene porque hacerle daño a Jake-

-Eso es correcto, denme a Reneesme y el quedara libre- dijo Daniel

-¡NO!- gruño papá

Pero en ese instante Jake se zafó de sus brazos y lo empezó a golpear, estaba convertido en humano, no podía creer lo que mis ojos veían, él estaba atacando a un vampiro arriesgando su vida por mí, pero de inmediato Jasper, Emmett y papá destrozaron a Daniel, lo descuartizaron y prendieron fuego a su cuerpo. Jake estaba tendido en el suelo casi inconsciente y Carlisle trataba de ayudarlo a respirar, fui corriendo donde Jake, las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y rogaba que él se salvará, no permitiría que muriera por mí.

Se llevaron a Jake a un Hospital, y yo me quede con mamá en urgencias, tenía muchas heridas, pero no era nada comparado con Jake, pensar en el me provocaba dolor, asique Salí corriendo y me metí en la sala que tenían a Jacob, Carlisle estaba tratando que pudiera respirar, estaba conectado a miles de maquinas, unas enfermeras trataron de sacarme de ahí, luche con ellas hasta que escuche un pitido, ellas me soltaron y fueron corriendo donde Jake y empezaron a darle cargas eléctricas, pero no servía de nada, su corazón se había parado… no lo pude creer hasta que una de ellas dijo

_"Hora de muerte, 23:56 hrs"_

* * *

Aqui esta el último capii del Dia :D awww ¿quieren saber que pasa en el sgte?... ¿Jake Muerto?... mañana lo sabran en el sgte capiii :D

las quieroo mucho Loquitaas :D Dejeen su comentariio apreten el boton verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter" :D **

_Conni_


	15. Mi Ave Fenix

Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer :D

* * *

**Capitulo N° 14 Mi Ave Fénix**

_Nessie POV_

_"Hora de muerte, 23:56 hrs" dijo una de las enfermeras_

En ese momento mi corazón se quebró, Jake, mi razón de vivir, él único hombre al que amo con todo mí ser ya no estaría jamás, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar y las lágrimas salían sin control por mis ojos, En mi cabeza la voz de Jake susurraba mi nombre, su voz, tan cálida, tan viva. ¡NO! Grite con todas mis fuerzas Jake no se podía separar de mi, fui corriendo hacia su cuerpo, Carlisle trato de detenerme, pero me soltó segundos después, tome la mano de Jake, mi Jake aun seguía caliente

-Jake, por favor ¡Despierta!- empecé a decir

-Ness, cariño se ha ido- dijo Carlisle

-¡Jake!- grite y los sollozos ahogaban mi voz -me prometiste que jamás me dejarías, que jamás nos separaríamos y seríamos felices ¡LO PROMETISTE! -

Cuando dije eso, mis piernas no resistieron y sentí como se doblaban, ahora estaba en el piso llorando cuando sentí unos "Pip, Pip, Pip, Pip", creí que era mi imaginación, pero en ese instante las enfermeras corrieron hacia su cuerpo y empezaron a revisarlo, Carlisle me saco de la habitación y papá estaba en la puerta, él me tomo en brazos y me saco de ahí, pero yo no quería irme, quería estar con Jake, ¿y si estaba vivo?… necesitaba estar con él.

-Nessie- empezó a decir papá mientras me llevaba a la sala en donde estaba mi familia y la manada de Jake -Reneesme, tienes que estar bien, hazlo por Jake-

-Jake- susurre- necesito estar con Jake-

-las enfermeras están haciendo todo lo posible-

-Mo me importa, yo quiero que este aquí… conmigo, el lo prometió-

-Si él lo prometió así va a ser Nessie, él jamás te fallaría- dijo Seth colocándose a mi lado

-pero el, él esta así por mi culpa ¡se murió por mi culpa!-

_Bella POV_

Pude ver que Carlisle venia saliendo de la sala donde estaba Jake, fui corriendo donde él… necesitaba saber cómo esta mi amigo

-Carlisle ¿es verdad que Jake está… muerto?- mi voz se quebró al decir esa palabra

-Bella, el… es realmente increíble- empezó a decir, pero paro cuando vio que todos lo rodeaban-como decía, Jake es realmente fuerte, él estuvo muerto por un minuto, pero de la nada su corazón empezó a latir otra vez, él está muy débil, pero vivirá-

-¿puedo verlo?- pregunte

-solo puede recibir una visita- dijo mirando a Ness

-Nessie, adelante- anime a mi hija

_Nessie POV_

¡Jake está Vivo! Mi Jacob jamás me abandonaría, fui corriendo a su habitación pero no estaba, Carlisle me dirigió a cuidado intensivo y él estaba en la sala N° 6, entre lentamente y cerré la puerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa se poso en su rostro, en ese instante una lagrima cayo por mi mejilla, pero está era de felicidad, él estaba vivo… tome su mano y deposite en ella un beso.

-Ness- dijo con dificultad

-no hables, estas demasiado débil-

-nunca rompería una promesa contigo-

-¿escuchaste lo que dije? eso… eso es imposible-

-cada palabra, fue como si tu voz me obligara a volver-

-Jake, te amo, te amo con todo mi corazón-

-y yo más, si no me crees mírame entonces- bromeo

No puedo creer que use la poca fuerza que le queda para bromear, jamás cambiaria y eso me encanta, Jake siempre será así, y Siempre estará conmigo, eso es realmente lo único que me importa.

…

* * *

Woow.. se lo se fue corto el capi xD pero adno apuradaa! bueno ustedes saben! las quieroo muchoo.. dejen su review y haganme feliiiiz!

x si alguna quiere agregarme al face... **Conni Cullen O'Shea **:D

Atte:

_Conni_


	16. Cumpleaños Infeliz

**Capitulo N° 15 Cumpleaños Infeliz**

_Jacob POV_

Han pasado 3 meses desde el "incidente" con ese vampiro, jamás me hubiera perdonado que le hiciera daño a Ness, prefiero morir, aunque creo que ella me reviviría otra vez para estar a su lado, nunca había roto una promesa a mi Ness, y esa no sería la excepción…

Ness ahora pasa más tiempo aquí en la Push que en su propia casa, Edward se lo ha tomado bien, Bells tiene que haberle pedido que respete la decisión de su hija y bueno Jasper está haciendo un gran trabajo controlándolo. Después de unas semanas Ian se volvió a vivir con su padre, y su hermano se quedo en forks con su madre… ese chico había prendido la lección y no creo que vuelva por aquí.

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Seth, ese chico es realmente impredecible, se le ocurrió hacer una fiesta, pero después decidió ir a acampar, a los minutos después se arrepintió y decidió pasar su cumpleaños con su novia, ella se llama Camila, es una buena persona y muy atractiva, llevan juntos 2 meses y Seth cada día se emboba mas por ella. Bueno yo también con Ness, pero lo de nosotros es diferente, es amor, amor puro y no solo por mi imprimacion, yo la amo de verdad, ella ha llegado a encender cada partícula de mi ser, yo vivo por y para ella, creo que el destino siempre quiso que ella y yo estemos juntos, y me alegro que Bella haya elegido a Edward, hace unos años no lo habría entendido pero ya no tengo corazón, ni ojos, ni alma para nadie que no sea mi Nessie y eso me hace Infinitamente feliz.

_Nessie POV_

Hoy es el cumpleaños de Seth, y como lo va a celebrar con su novia, solo me queda llamarle para felicitarlo, ya que se fueron donde quien sabe dónde, son cerca de las 4 de la tarde asique iré a llamarlo. Busque mi celular por todas partes y no lo encontré, maldición si Emmett lo encuentra va a leer todos los mensajes de texto que tengo, no es que sean malos, pero son personales, asique fui corriendo a la habitación de papá, pero encontré a mis padres en un momento no muy apropiado.

-OK, ok, sigan con lo suyo… yo solo vengo a buscar el celular de papá-

-¡Ness!- dijeron los dos

Emmett iba pasando por afuera y empezó a reír como loco, entro en la pieza y me tapo los ojos.

-Wow, Eddie para hacer tus cositas con Bella puedes usar tu antigua casita, esto no es un motel hermanito- dijo mi osito sacándome de ahí -Nessie, si no quieres contaminar tu mente con eso toca la puerta antes de entrar-

-¡Emmett! Solo vine por el celular de papá, y tu no me dejaste sacarlo- me queje

-ya, no llores… ocupa el mío- dijo dándome su celular con cubierta de spider man

Desde ahora prometo no entrar así como así en la pieza de mis padres, no era que los haya visto teniendo relaciones, sino que estaban "empezando a sacarse la ropa", wakala… antes de llamar a Seth quise llamar a Jake, hoy no lo vería porque me voy a quedar en casa, pasan los minutos como horas cuando no estoy con él, es realmente insoportable.

-¡Hola Emmett!, ¿Cuándo iremos a dar una vuelta en tu auto?- dijo Jake entusiasmado

-¿y tú para que quieres salir solo con Emmett en su auto?-

-¿Ness?-

-la mismita-

-¿Qué haces con el teléfono de Emmett?

-dah, larga historia… pero no me has respondido-

-no, nada-

-después hablaremos de eso alphita-

-Ness, ¿te puedo contar algo?-

-sisisisisisi

-pero jura que no lo dirás a nadie-

-ok, ya Jake ¡Dilo!-

-ok, ok la cosa es que Camila termino con Seth, hoy y no hemos sabido nada de él, estamos preocupados-

-¡NO!, es una maldita perr… si la veo la voy a matar-

-no eres la única, Leah se te suma-

-ok, Jake te llamo más tarde… ¡Te Amoooooooooo!

-yo más-

Se corto la llamada, no podía creer que ella terminara con Seth, el es cariñoso, atento, chistoso y es muy guapo, el pobre debe estar muy mal, pero no le contesta a nadie, tiene todos los números de mi familia y obviamente el de Emmett, se la pasan conversando los dos son como unos niños, asique mejor iré al centro de forks a llamar por un teléfono público. Agarre mi cartera y Salí corriendo de la casa

-Ness, ¿Dónde vas?- dijo Carlisle

-al centro, tengo que llamar por un teléfono público, es una larga historia y es importante Carlisle-

-no puedes ir sola cariño, quizás Esme te pueda acompañar-

-¡Esme!- grite y ella apareció de inmediato el lado mío

-¿me acompañas al centro porfis?-

-ok, ¿vamos en tu carro o en el de Carlisle?

-mmm… me queda poca bencina, además Carlisle tu auto es más rápido-

-no si lo maneja Esme- bromeo Carlisle y ella le pego en las costillas

Llegamos en pocos minutos y Esme paro en el primer teléfono que encontró, me baje demasiado rápido y casi me tropecé con una piedra, justo estaba en mi camino, menos mal que me estabilice al tiro y tome el teléfono y saque unas monedas de mi bolso, marque el número de Seth y sonaba, nadie contestaba pero cuando iba a colgar a voz de Seth dijo "¿Camila?"

-No, soy Ness- pude escuchar un suspiro- por favor no me cuelgues, Seth ¿podemos hablar?-

-Ness, necesito estar solo-

-no, eso es una excusa, por favor ¿podemos hablar?-

-Ness- dio una pausa- ok, nos vemos en Port Angeles-

-ahí estaré, iré corriendo asique me demorare unos 30 minutos- en auto es mas de una hora

-ok, pero ven sola-

No pude decir nada más porque me colgó, Esme escucho toda la conversación, seguro había entendido pero de pronto saco su teléfono y hablo por unos 10 segundos y colgó, "Alice dice que es seguro, solo por esta vez puedes ir sola" me dijo dándome unos dólares, los guarde en mi bolsillo y Salí corriendo.

Me demore menos de lo que había planeado, en menos de 20 minutos ya estaba en el lugar que había dicho Seth, me senté en una banca a la sombra cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, creí que era Seth cuando de pronto siento algo helado en mi garganta y una voz un poco gangosa que me susurro en el oído "muñeca dame todo lo que tengas o veraz lo que es bueno" saque lentamente el dinero que me dio Esme del bolsillo de mi pantalón y se lo di, cuando me di vuelta ya no había nadie, maldición siempre me tiene que pasar algo, estaba maldiciendo cuando Seth se sentó a mi lado y levanto mi bolso que estaba tirado debajo de la banca, por eso no me la había robado también ese hombre.

-¿Por qué dices eso?, ¿acaso es a mi?-

-No, es solo que me acaban de robar-

-Ness, siempre buscando problemas-

-no los busco… ellos me encuentran, en realidad me persiguen- admití- pero no estamos aquí para hablar de mi mala suerte, ¿Seth como estas?-

-¿Cómo crees?, bueno la verdad no creo que sepas que se siente jamás has perdido a alguien-

-yo si lo sé- la verdad me molesto un poco su comentario- y tú estabas ahí, cuando Jake estuvo muerto por un minuto para mí fue eterno, fue interminable, horrible y el dolor que había en mi pecho es indescriptible-

-pero…- soltó un sollozo- Ness, no sé si pueda resistir-

-se que lo harás, ella no te merece y sabes que es verdad, eres una persona increíble y solo y solo una tonta no se daría cuenta-

Estuvimos hablando cerca de una hora y en los ojos de Seth ya no había dolor, ni tristeza sino esperanza, compramos unos helados, parecíamos dos niños de 10 años, pasaríamos como hermanos si yo fuera morena o él mas blanco. Empezamos a jugar con un carrito de supermercado que estaba afuera en la calle, no sabemos de dónde salió, la cosa era que estaba ahí, pero de pronto un hombre venia corriendo atrás de nosotros diciendo que dejáramos el carro y Seth empezó a correr dejándome atrás asique me retaron a mí, y cuando el hombre se fue Seth apareció a mi lado con una sonrisa en la cara

-que infantil Nessie, jugando con un carrito por dios- (nótese el sarcasmo)

-es que es como una enfermedad, se llama sethosis tipo a-

-entonces yo tengo Nessosis tipo B-

-a ¿sí?, pues entonces yo tengo…-

Seth no me miraba estaba mirando al otro lado de la calle, cuando me di cuenta pude ver que era Camila que se estaba besando con un hombre un poco mayor para ella cuando me voltee para ver a Seth pude ver que ya no miraba a Camila, si no a una chica que iba con unas cajas que se le cayeron y se desparramaron por toda la calle, Seth corrió a ayudarle y yo solo los observe-

* * *

chicas! perdon por subir tan tarde.. pero las cosas todabia no se normalizan con respecto a la luz :S estubo todo el dia cortada y llego hace unos 40 minutos... estaba tan aburrida que empece a leer traa vez _Twilight_ akjskajkajkjsk me lei hasta la pagina 201 :D akjskajkj

Buenoo Ojala que les Guste :D Dejen su comentario apretando el Boton Verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter"** Se los agradecería mucho :D

Saludos para todas :D laas Quiiero miis loquitaas (L)

_Conni Cullen O´Shea_ (Busquenme en Facebook)


	17. ¿Imprimación?

Los personajes no me pertenecen** (por desgracia) **son creacion de Stephenie Meyer, mi Diosa! :D

* * *

**Capitulo N° 16 ¿Imprimacion?**

_Seth POV_

Ness me había hecho olvidar a Camila sorprendentemente, estábamos bromeando cuando la vi pasar y besarse con un hombre, pero fue raro no sentí absolutamente nada, ni dolor, ni angustia… mi vista cambio completamente de dirección fue como una fuerza que me obligo a mirar a la otra esquina, había una muchacha rubia con el pelo hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros sosteniendo unas cajas, de pronto se le cayeron todas y sus cosas quedaron tiradas en la calle y pude observarla mejor, era delgadita y bajita se agacho a recoger sus cosas y no me di cuenta cuando estaba en frente de ella ayudándola, se lamento diciendo que era muy torpe y levanto la vista, tenía los ojos azules más bellos que había visto, unas pestañas largas y unos labios gruesos y sus mejillas rojas de la vergüenza.

-no eres torpe, créeme… conozco a gente que realmente merece llamarse así, tu solo eres descuidada- dije con una sonrisa y ella me imito

-bueno, entonces soy demasiado descuidada-

-soy Seth- dije dándole mi mano para que pudiera pararse

-Nicole, y gracias por ayudarme-

-si quieres te puedo ir a dejar las cosas a tu casa- oh, ya ni controlo lo que digo

-seria de mucha ayuda la verdad, pero claro si tuviera una casa, es una larga historia, la verdad es que hoy me fui de mi hogar y estoy buscando una casa nueva ¿no conoces alguna?-

-Emmm… - vamos Seth, donde… donde-¡a!, donde yo vivo hay una casa un poco pequeña, pero es una buena opción, es en forks, en realidad en la Push-

-¡cerca de la playa!, me encanta-

-si quieres podemos ir ahora- vamos di que si

-ok, entonces vamos-

Ness venia corriendo atrás de mi, y grito mi nombre, deje las cajas en el suelo y me acerque a ella, le tenía que presentar a Nicole, ella es tan linda, es perfecta y sus ojos… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?, Seth contrólate.

-Ness ella es Nicole, Nicole ella es Ness- dije presentándolas

-un gusto conocerte- dijo Ness dándome unos codazos y guiñándome un ojo

-entonces nos vamos- dije mirando a las chicas

-sipii, tú y tu novia pueden venir conmigo en mi auto si no les importa-dijo Nicole

-No, ¡Ness no es mi novia!- casi lo grite-es… es mi mejor amiga, la novia de mi mejor amigo Jake-

-en realidad Seth es como un hermano, pero uno de 5 años- dijo Ness y las dos rieron

Cuando llegamos ya era de noche, asique Nicole prefirió quedarse en un hotel por hoy, y mañana ir a ver la casa, pero ahora venia la peor parte, ir a la Push y enfrentar a todos, me había desaparecido todo el día, era mi cumpleaños pero que importaba, había conocido a Nicole, ¿estará bien?, ¿necesitara algo? Y si…

-¡Seth!- grito Ness en mi oído

-¡Oye!, no me grites-

-te estoy hablando hace un minuto y tu no me contestas, ¿en qué piensas?, ¿en Nicole?-

-no… bueno si, ¿crees que este bien?-

-Seth, nos separamos de ella hace 3 minutos, relájate-

-¿pero…?-

-¡te gusta!, Seth y Nicole se aman por siempre- empezó a canturrear

-Ness, no es solo eso, bueno si me gusta… pero esto no lo he sentido con nadie, mira hace unas horas estaría llorando por Camila, pero ahora lo único que me importa es Nicole, es como si…-

-¡Te imprimaste de ella!-

-¿¡Que!?-

-Seth no me mientas-

-eso no puede ser verdad-

-Seth eres un hombre lobo, es normal… si fueras un duende te creo pero la verdad es que le quieres-

-¿yo imprimado?-

_Leah POV_

Seth no me responde las llamadas, es un idiota no se da cuenta que estoy preocupada… pero cuando vea a Camila le voy a sacar los ojos y los voy a cortar en pedacitos y luego le haré trisas su feo rostro para después…

-¡Seth!- grite, al fin llego mi hermano -¿Dónde estabas?-

-por ahí, con Ness-

-Ness ¿es verdad?- pregunte

-Sipii, estábamos con Nicole-

-¿y quién es esa? ¿y Camila?-

-Leah, tómatelo con calma pero creo que tu hermanito se imprimo de una chica que se llama Nicole- dijo Ness tomando mi brazo

-¡¿Qué?! Es… es...-

-es verdad Leah, y lo siento pero que puedo hacer, eso paso y ya- dijo Seth

-Eso… eso…-

-¡SETH SE IMPRIMO!- grito Jake mientras aparecía de la nada

-¡Cállate!- gritamos los tres, Ness, Seth y yo al unisonó

De pronto mi madre, Billy, los ancianos y la manada estaban rodeándonos, ¿de dónde habían salido?, maldición ahora todos lo sabrán, Seth y todos los de la manada ya están imprimados, y ellas les corresponden su amor, en cambio yo… siempre sola, maldita imprimacion, malditos lobos, maldito mundo.

_Jacob POV_

No podíamos creer lo que había pasado, Seth se había imprimado, y Leah no lo había tomado muy bien, de pronto salió corriendo de ahí, todos quisieron salir a buscarla pero Billy no los dejo, después que Seth y Ness contaron lo que paso me escape y Salí a buscar a Leah, pero antes me despedí de Ness, creo que la bese durante 3 minutos hasta que Billy se me tiro con la silla de ruedas pegándome en los tobillos, asique mejor Salí a buscar a Leah me transforme y podía sentir los pensamientos de Leah, eran demasiado confusos, de pronto me di cuenta que ella estaba saliendo de fase, estaba enfrente Mío, y ¡Desnuda!

* * *

Muchisimaas Graciias Por Leer! en especiial a mi **Caro,** que siempre le lebanta el animo con susu reviews :D y tambien Graciias a **alex black cullen **x su comentariio :D se te agradece de Corazon :D

Bueno, quise escribir un poco de _**Leah**_, ella me fasina es agresiba pero en realidad esta resentida x su naturaleza, es _loquitaaa _xD kajskajksjakjk

mm.. en el capii pasado me dejaron solo 2 comentariios, me siento mal.. Porfiis escriibanme algo, solo asi sabre si les gusta la historia y si alguien la lee ¿me escribiran? sisisis, bueno apreten el boton verde que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter"** y ahi me dicen algo sii? **ademas subi temprano, me meresco una recompensa xD**

se les quiere Muchooo :D

_Conni_


	18. Confesiones

**Capitulo N°17 Confesiones**

_Jacob POV_

Leah se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de ella, y termino de colocarse la ropa, Dios… si Ness se entera que la vi desnuda me mata, ahora yo Salí de fase, pero atrás de un árbol, me puse los pantaloncillos y me pare en frente de ella, no estaba enojada, sino triste…

-Leah- susurre

-No le digas a nadie que me viste desnuda o te mato-

-ok, ok… ¿estás bien?-

-¡NO! Acaso no lo vez-

-Leah, solo te quiero ayudar, dime qué te pasa-

-Jacob, no tienes que hacer esto… que seas el alpha no significa que tengas que estar acá-

-Leah, no lo hago porque sea el Alpha, lo hago porque eres mi amiga- eso es verdad

-es que todo esto me sobrepasa, no sabes lo que estoy pasando-

-pues entonces dime-

-prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, ni siquiera a Ness-

-ok-

-¿es que yo jamás seré feliz?, cuando creía que había encontrado el verdadero amor Sam se imprima de mi prima, Emily… nadie jamás me mira… todos ustedes se imprimaron de alguien y son felices, yo jamás lo soy Jake… jamás lo seré- ahora estaba llorando, nunca había pensado que eso es lo que la tenia así

-Leah, no es tu culpa, es solo que todavía no aparece alguien bueno para ti-

-la cosa es que yo no soy buena para nadie-

-eso es mentira, eres lo bastante buena para gustarle a cualquiera-

-mentira, Jake no es muy agradable hablar esto contigo pero… ¿crees que soy… fea?-

¿Qué? Leah fea… No, no sé como ella no se da cuenta que es… Dios no sé cómo me cuesta decirlo, pero es verdad ella es lo bastante linda, además tiene un bonito cuerpo, no lo sabré yo que la vi desnuda…

-lo ves, si no quieres responder no importa… solo olvida que lo pregunte-

-¡NO!, la verdad es que eres muy linda Leah-

-¿sí?-

-sipii, no le digas a nadie pero eres muy linda y tienes un bonito cuerpo- no puedo creer que le diga esto

-¿entonces porque nadie se fija en mi?-

-Bueno… no se ha dado el momento simplemente, no te martirices con eso, ya pasará algún día te imprimaras de alguien-

-eso es lo que más me asusta- le mire extrañado- ¿y si me imprimo de alguien y a esa persona no le gusto?-

-eso no pasará-

-pero ¿y si me imprimo de alguien, y esa persona se enamora de mi y él tiene novia, o una familia?... Jake yo no podría aguantar eso, no permitiría que le pasara eso que me paso a mí a alguien más-

-solo ten fe, ya verás que todo se calmará-

-Jake-

-¿sí?-

-Gracias-

-no hay de que-

No me había imaginado a Leah de esa forma, como la mujer linda y sensible, siempre pensé que era superficial y ruda, pero ahora es como la antigua Leah, antes de que Sam se imprimara de Emily ella era así, tengo que admitir que lo había olvidado por completo.

Cuando llegamos a la Push Seth se fue directo a hablar con su hermana, estuvieron toda la noche hablando en la playa y cuando empecé a buscar a Ness ella se había ido, le quería dar la sorpresa pero se fue, asique mañana voy a ir donde los Cullen, ojala que no esté la rubia, siempre tan agresiva conmigo.

Me fui a dormir, pero primero lave mi plato, tenía la comida pegada… lo tenía que lavar hace unos 3 días, pero ¿a quién le gusta lavar la loza? Billy jamás lava la suya, no sé como lo hace, después aparece limpia…

Al fin me estaba empezando a quedar dormido y sentí a alguien meterse por mi ventana, creí que era Nessie, pero no era… en cambio apareció Seth, el muy patudo se sentó en mi cama y me miraba como con malicia, bueno como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres Seth?- le pregunte saltando de mi cama

-no nos neguemos Jakesito, Billy no nos escuchara- dijo acariciándome

-¡Que!- grite como loco pero él estallo en carcajadas

-jajajajaja si vieras tu cara, te pareces a Billy cuando le cortamos el pelo-

-¿tan mal?-

-sipii, bueno la cosa es que viene para darte las gracias-

-¿gracias?, ¿Por qué?-

-no sé que le dijiste a mi hermana, pero lo que sea que le hayas dicho muchas gracias-

-ok, pero por favor ahora me puedes dejar dormir pervertido, mañana tengo que ir temprano donde Ness, le tengo una sorpresa-

-¡El amor!- dijo pestañando como cuando Ness le Hace burla a Emmett

-¿y tú?-

-después te cuento, ¡Adiós!- dijo saltando por mi ventana

…

Amaneció muy temprano, asique me vestí y empecé a correr a casa de Ness, creo que nunca había llegado tan rápido, esta vez golpee la puerta y Esme me abrió, me dio un abrazo y salude a todos, hasta rubia… creo que estaba de buen humor… subí al cuarto de Nessie y aún estaba durmiendo, me acerque a ella lentamente, se veía tan hermosa durmiendo, pero de pronto la expresión de su cara cambio, se veía preocupada, y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos aún cerrados, no lo dude y desperté a Ness.

-¡Jake!-grito y me abrazo

-¿estás bien?-dije secando la lagrima de su mejilla

-sí, es solo una pesadilla… ¿Qué hora es?-

-son cerca de las 10, lo sé es temprano, pero te tengo una sorpresa-

-¡¿Sí, Cuál?!-

-solo vístete, iremos a un lugar muy hermoso-

-¡La cascada Del Sol!- grito emocionada

-Diablos, ¿Cómo lo supiste?-

-Jake, se te nota en la cara… solo falta que lo lleves escrito en la frente- dijo riendo

-mejor no vallamos, arruinaste la sorpresa-

-¡NO!, por favor… ¡Te lo suplico!-

-Ok, Ok pero si no estás lista en 10 minutos no vamos- dije parándome como Edward

-jajajajaja ¿me dejarías aquí?- dijo dándome pequeños besos en los labios, ella no sabía lo sexy que se veía

No me di ni cuenta cuando Ness salto a la ducha y ya estaba lista guardando un poco de ropa en un bolso, era igual que yo, tomaba la ropa y la tiraba al bolso, si ella fuera como Bells doblaría cada prenda jajajajaja los pequeños detalles son los que marcan la diferencia, en ese instante apareció Edward en la pieza y puso los ojos como plato al ver que Ness guardaba cosas en su bolso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-dijo a su hija

-Edward, te hable de esto hace una semana, ¿lo recuerdas?-

-Emmm… ¿me lo dijiste?-

-Tranquilo papi, es la edad, ya son unos cientos de años ¿no?, a veces la memoria falla- bromeo Ness

-Sinceramente te hace mal pasar tanto tiempo con Jacob, se te pega la tontera- dijo Edward

-¡OYE!, eso es natural de ella- me queje

-¡Jake!- dijo Ness golpeándome en las costillas, lancé un Ouch, para darle más dramatismo

Después de eso salimos de inmediato de su casa, bueno no tanto… Bella se demoro unos 15 minutos en despedirse de su hija, después Rose unos 3 minutos mas y Emmett le paso algo a Ness pero no pude ver que fue, ella se sonrojo pero lo arrojo a su bolso un poco enojada. El camino duro unas 2 horas en auto pero cuando llegamos la espera no importo, ver el rostro de Ness tan sorprendido y tan maravillado me dejo como drogado, ella se maravillaba con cada cosa que había allí, pero cuando vio la cabaña quedo sin aliento, la verdad es que me había quedado hermosa trabaje en ella por unos 10 días, entro al dormitorio a dejar sus cosas y luego agrego…

-Emmm… Jake… Emmm… ¿hay Solo una ca-cama?-

-Sipii-

-¿y donde dormirás tú?-

-junto a ti como siempre he estado y donde siempre estaré-

* * *

Holaa Genteee! :D Muchisimaas graciias por los Mensajiitooos :D askjakjsk los Ame, me encanta leerlos y si, no se preocupen que mas adelante Leah tiene su recompensa :D les adelantare un poco (aunque igual no sabran nada aksjkajk :D) él se llama _Jeremy_ :D sisisiisis

Bueno ojala les guste el capii y perdón por subir tan tardee xD pero estaba leyendo Crepusculo **Otra Vez**, askjak me lo lei en 2 dias XD bueno saben qe tienen que dejar su review apretando el boton verde de abajo xD

Saludooos Gentee Hermosaaa que me alegra el Dia :D

_Conni_


	19. Sucesos Inesperados

Los personajes no me Pertenecen _(maldición, seria genial que fueran mios no?) _Son propiedad de

**Stephenie Meyer**.-

* * *

**Capitulo N° 18 Sucesos inesperados**

_Nessie POV_

La tarde junto a Jake fue fantástica, conocimos todo el lugar es realmente hermoso, todo es tan verde, y la cascada es hermosísima, el agua cae con tanta gracia que parece que el agua bailara junto a las rocas, pude sentir toda la tarde los rayos del sol en mi rostro, el calor era tan agradable…

Había llegado la hora de dormir, eso me tenía un poco nerviosa, siempre dormía con Jake en mi cama o en la suya, pero jamás habíamos estado solos y después de lo que Emmett me dijo…

**FLASBACK**

-Hija cuídate mucho, por favor no te desabrigues tanto… cualquier cosa me llamas o a Edward estaremos allí en minutos, no andes sola en la noche, no te salgas de la cabaña, no…- decía mamá sin parar

-¡Mamá!, estaré bien- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Te quiero mucho-

-yo también- dije dándole un beso en la coronilla

-Nessie, cariño cualquier cosa me avisas, si el chucho te hace algo solo dime y yo haré que page, cuídate mucho por favor, te quiero mucho- dijo Rose abrazándome

-Ness-dijo Emmett llevándome a otro lugar lejos de mis padres, me entrego algo y luego me dijo al oído-los necesitaras, si quieres después te doy más, y solo me queda decirte ¡Disfrútalos!-

Cuando vi lo que era inmediatamente la sangre subió a mis mejillas, no lo podía creer… ¡Emmett me había regalado una caja de Preservativos!, no uno sino una CAJA, ¿acaso eso es lo único en que piensa Emmett?...

**FIN FLASBACK**

Me metí lo más rápido que pude a la cama, no podía creer lo que había hecho Emmett, si seguro lo había hecho el, cuando me quise colocar el pijama lo empecé a buscar en mi bolso y no lo encontré, pero en cambio lo que había era uno completamente sexy, con encajes y cosas así… no podía colocarme eso asique saque una polera de Jake y me la coloque como pijama, pero no sé porque estoy tan nerviosa, bueno la verdad si… no lo quería admitir pero, la verdad es que si quiero tener sexo con Jake, y sé que él lo desea tanto como yo… ¿es natural no?.

De pronto apareció Jake en la pieza, tenía una sonrisa tan linda que parecía que me hipnotizaba, se sentó a mi lado y me empezó a besar, primero beso mi frente, luego mi mejilla, después mis labios y siguió con mi cuello hasta llegar a mi hombro, no me pude aguantar y empezamos a besarnos con tanta pasión, euforia, lujuria pero también con mucha ternura y amor. Jake me saco la polera aún sin parar de besarme, recorrió todo mi cuerpo con sus manos acariciándome, necesitaba su calor asique le arranque la polera y la tire lejos, el contacto de su cuerpo con el mío era tan excitante que me hacia querer estar cada vez más cerca de él, me empecé a sacar la lencería pero Jake me lo arranco arrojándola al suelo… estábamos tan sincronizados tan perfectamente unidos, fusionados que parecía que éramos uno solo…

…

_10:00 a.m_

Me desperté, mire a mi lado pero Jake no estaba, en un segundo analice lo que paso ayer ¡No lo podía creer!, todo fue tan especial, esperar tanto por eso de verdad valió la pena… siempre creí que tener sexo era algo superficial y físico, pero con Jake todo significaba algo diferente para mí. Cada vez que pensaba en lo que paso anoche se me escapaba una risita tonta, estaba ansiosa de ver a Jake, asique me levante de la cama, pero en ese instante apareció Jake con una bandeja, ¡Había preparado el desayuno! Le dedique una sonrisa y el la respondió, se sentó a mi lado dejando la bandeja en la cama, habían huevos, mermelada, queque, cereal, leche, jugo, tostadas y dos pedazos de pastel de chocolate, mi favorito, también había una flor… era un hermoso tulipán naranjo, solo Jake sabia cuanto amaba esa flor.

-¿Cómo amaneció la más hermosa de todas?- dijo dándome un dulce beso

-bien- me limite a responder sonrojándome -¿tu lo preparaste?-dije mirando el desayuno

-Sipii, todito para ti-

-gracias-

No me había percatado que tenía tanta hambre, comí prácticamente todo, pero no más que Jake, Obvio, parecía que Jacob quería decir algo, pero no decía nada, eso era totalmente frustrante, no lo pude soportar y cuando Jake se iba con la bandeja, lo solté.

-¿Jacob?-

-¿Si?-

-¿no tienes que decirme nada?-

-no… bueno si, ¿Qué es lo que Emmett te dio antes de venir?, te noto preocupada por eso-

-Emmm…-_maldición, porque pregunte_- bueno me dio… eso-

-¿Qué es "eso"?- pregunto enfatizando la última palabra

-algo que debimos haber usado anoche- dije sonrojándome y agachando la mirada

-oh-dijo entendiendo completamente a que me refería, soltó una risita -¿Ness?-dijo tomando mi cara para verme a los ojos, pero esta vez demasiado serio - ¿te arrepientes de que lo hayamos hecho?-dijo con tristeza

-¡Jamás!- dije muy convencida, casi hiperventilada lo que hizo que me volviera a sonrojar

-yo tampoco, nunca lo haría-dijo besando mi mejilla y saliendo de la habitación con la bandeja en las manos

Cuando Jake salió de la pieza se me escapo un suspiro que hasta a mi me sorprendió, decidí ir a tomar una ducha, creo que fue de unos 20 minutos, luego me peine dejando mi cabello suelto, me puse un vestido color naranja, si, lo sé demasiado llamativo, pero estaba demasiado feliz como para usar un color oscuro, también me coloque unas sandalias blancas las que combinaban muy bien con unos aros del mismo color, me encamine a buscar a Jake y estaba acostado en una hamaca, se balanceaba de un lado al otro, creo que aplico mucha fuerza porque salió disparado y cayó al suelo pesadamente se incorporo en segundos y yo empecé a reír al ver su cara cuando noto mi presencia.

-¡no has visto nada!-amenazo

-esta vez sí, lo vi todo- dije haciéndole burla

-veremos si sales viva de esta-

En instantes corría por toda la cabaña para que Jake no me alcanzara, corría a toda velocidad pero Jake me agarró del brazo y los dos caímos al suelo, empezó a hacerme cosquillas y como siempre no podía respirar, de pronto dejo de torturarme y susurro en mi oído "_definitivamente el naranjo es tu color, te vez hermosa_" yo le respondí con un beso pero en ese instante alguien apareció por la puerta haciendo que diera un pequeño saltito del susto, cuando entro pudimos ver que se trataba se Seth, pero no venia solo, estaba con Nicole ella abrió los ojos como platos al verme en el suelo con Jake besándonos, asique nos paramos de inmediato, Jake soltó una risita antes de hablar.

-Seth, amigo… siempre me ha gustado tu compañía, pero ¿crees que ahora quiero estar contigo?-dijo Jake mientras me abrazaba

-es claro que no- río amargamente- ¿Qué tortura uso ahora?-dijo mirándome

-básicamente cosquillas- dije mirando a Jake que aún me abrazaba

-¿y quién es ella?- pregunto Jake

-oh, lo siento, ella es Nicole, Nicole él es Jacob-

-¿La famosa Nicole?- dijo Jake con malicia

-¿Famosa?- dijo por vez primera

-sipii, Seth no deja de hablar de ti-

-¿a, sí?-

-No le hagas caso- le dije a Nicole al ver que Seth empezaba a tomar un color rojo - pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-a, si, Emm… es que estamos preocupados, el asunto es que Leah se fue, solo dejo una nota diciendo que era tiempo que se fuera y que te daba las gracias por abrirle los ojos-

-¡Jacob Black! ¿¡Que has hecho!?- dije apartándome de Jake

-nada, no le dije nada que no fuera cierto… le prometí que no le diría a nadie, ustedes saben, si ella se entera me matará… ¿Ness quieres ser viuda?-

-¡Claro que no!, pero tampoco quiero que mi novio me oculte cosas-

-tú tampoco me cuentas lo que haces con Alice-

-Eso es diferente, ella es mi "Hermana"-dije mirándolo dándole a entender que estaba Nicole

-ok, ok, sí Alice es tu Hermana, pero ¡Yo quiero encontrar a _mi _hermana!- dijo Seth preocupado y Nicole le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro

-¿intentaste llamar a su teléfono?-pregunto Jake a Seth

-fue lo primero que hice y claro no me contesto-

-Pues a mí me tendrá que contestar- dijo Jake tomando su celular y saliendo de la cabaña, me encantaba cuando él tenía que tomar el control de las cosas

_Jacob POV_

Esta niñita me tiene que contestar, pues todavía soy su Alpha, me lo debe… ahora yo tendré la culpa si le pasa algo, ¡maldición!, jamás debí decirle esas cosas, debí hacerle caso a esa vocecita en mi cabeza, a la que siempre ignoro y que ya se acostumbro, ahora solo la escucho como un susurro, debería llamarla Nessa, en honor a Ness, es como ella siempre diciéndome que hacer, pero a Ness si la escucho y a Nessa Jamás. Marque el numero de Leah y al tercer tono me contesto

-¿Jake?- pregunto

-Sipii, hay querida, ¿Cómo está el clima?... no sé, por aquí hace mucho calor, es raro ¿no?-

-ok, ya entendí… lo siento ¿Ok?, pero Jake lo que me paso fue increíble-

-desembucha-

-ok, ok, después que hablamos y te fuiste con Ness, estuve pensando mucho y bueno llegue a la conclusión que necesitaba tiempo para mi, asique aquí estoy, es genial estar en New York-

-¡¿New York?!- grite

-sí, ¿es genial no?, pero la cosa no termina ahí, en el aeropuerto me encontré con Jeremy, ¿recuerdas al sobrino de Abraham, el anciano de la tribu?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-pues, estoy viajando con él, es un gran chico… es realmente bueno-

-¿Jeremy, el chico con el que siempre peleabas cuando tenías 10 años?-

-el mismo- afirmo

-¿puedes pasármelo?-

-Jake, ¿es necesario?-

-Sí, Soy tu Alpha y te lo ordeno-

-ok, aquí esta…- ahora me paso a Jeremy, tengo buenos recuerdos de él, en realidad éramos muy buenos amigos, pero luego él se fue con su mamá- ¿Aló?- dijo al Fin

-¡Hey, Hola soy Jacob!-

-¡Jake!, hombre que alegría escucharte, no hablamos desde los 10 años, ¿Cómo estás?-

-muy bien, pero preocupado por Leah-

-no tienes porque, estará segura conmigo, yo la cuidare… lo prometo-

-amigo lo siento pero tengo que decirlo Leah es mi amiga asique si le llegara a pasar algo, te juro que no descansare hasta dar contigo-

-ok… ¡Yo también te quiero!, Adiós, Cuídate y dale saludos a Seth-

-ok, ustedes igual… solo no olvides lo que te dije-

_Nessie POV_

-¿y dónde está Leah?- pregunte a Jake cuando entraba a la cabaña, después de hablar por minutos con ella

-está en New York, con Jeremy-

-¡¿Qué!?- chillo el pobre de Seth

Un simple ¡Qué? Fue lo último que se escucho de Seth, porque al segundo después estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente, el pobrecito se había desmayado, era la primera vez que se separaba de su hermana, y también la primera vez que Leah salía de Forks sola, bueno no tan sola, solo espero que este bien, y que ese tal "_Jeremy_" sea una buena persona.

* * *

Gente Hermosa! Subii el capii temprano, son las 16:35 y wow estoy muy nerviosa las replicas bienen cada vez mas fuerte y mas seguido, un ejemplo... ayer estaba escribiendo el capii N° 19 (sentada en mi cama con en Notebook) y bino una replica de 6.2° quize salir corriendo pero no pude dejar mi Pc solo, asique lo soporte en mi pieza asustada! despues me dio risa, aksjkajksjak see estoy Loquitaa

**CHICAS VI EL TRAILER DE ECLIPSE! Sin palabras! metanse a mi pagina de facebook ahi lo suibiré y despues las fotos nuevas :D aqui el link**

.com/pages/Twilight-Mii-Real-Amor-/297170811990?v=info#!/pages/Twilight-Mii-Real-Amor-/297170811990?v=wall

recuerden colocar las www . facebook . com y despues lo de arriba, sorry lo escribo separado xqe la pagian borra los links!

Saludooos los quieroo Muchoo, recuerden dejar su mensaje y metanse a mi pagina!! de facebook, se llamam twilight mii real Amor

_Conni_


	20. Amor Amor

**Capitulo 19 Amor Amor**

_Nessie POV_

-¡Seth!, maldición hombre despierta- decía Jake cada 5 segundos

-Seth, vamos… ¡Hola hay alguien ahí!- chille en su oído

-Emm… chicos no creo que sea la forma más conveniente de despertarlo- decía Nicole, preocupada, tomo un jarro con agua y se lo tiro a Seth en la cara- eso sí ayudara-

-¿Nicole?- gemía Seth

-sí, estoy aquí-

-Nicole, ¿vamos afuera y dejamos a los chicos hablar más tranquilos?- dije caminando a la puerta y ella me siguió

Una vez afuera nos sentamos en unas sillas que estaban junto a una mesita para almorzar al lado de la cabaña, trate de poner atención a lo que le decía Jake a Seth, pero ella me interrumpió y fue imposible concentrarme.

-¿Nessie, puedo hacerte una pregunta?- decía aún dudando

-Sí, claro-

-¿cuánto tiempo llevas de novia con Jacob?-

-como…- era difícil saberlo, siempre hemos estado juntos- unos 7 u 8 años-

-Wow, es demasiado, ¿no han pensado en casarse?- ok, esta vez me pillo con la guardia baja

-¿casarnos?, no lo creo, soy muy joven… no creo que mis padres me dejen, ni cuando cumpla 90 años- dije riendo, seria chistoso ver la cara de Edward en mi boda

-una pregunta mas- yo asentí con la cabeza -¿crees que le guste a Seth?, bueno el es tu amigo tienes que saber algo- dijo esperanzada

-créeme, le gustas mucho más de lo que expresa, además yo no usaría la palabra gustar, eso sería poco-

-¿enserio?-

-Sipii, conozco muy bien al loco de Seth-

-te voy a confesar algo… creo que me enamore de él, es como amor a primera vista-dijo con una sonrisa en la cara -jamás había sentido esto por alguien-

-te comprendo, solo te pido por favor que no le hagas sufrir-

-jamás lo haría-

De pronto salió Jake con Seth, él se veía mucho mejor, pero se notaba en su cara que estaba triste. Ellos se fueron, y nosotros seguimos en nuestra burbuja, en nuestro pequeño mundo perfecto. Salimos a caminar y luego prepare la comida, hice un poco de Lasaña, la preferida de Jake, se la zampo toda, yo comí solo un trozo y luego lave los platos.

No me había dado cuenta que Jake me había dejado sola, asique me desesperé un poco, bueno mucho, hasta grite, pero él apareció tan magníficamente hermoso, con un tostado perfecto, a veces me gustaría poder tomar un poco de sol para agarrar un poco de color, pero no serviría de nada. Camino hacia mí con una pequeña cajita en la mano, se sentó a mi lado y puso un mechón de pelo detrás de mi oreja, no paraba de mirar la cajita, ¿Qué será?, trate de arrancársela de las manos, pero él la alejo de mi con una sonrisa picara.

-¿qué es?- pregunte

-un regalo para ti-

-bueno, entonces Dámelo-

-no sin antes un besito-

Se acerco lentamente a mis labios, y empezamos a besarnos, por un momento hizo que me olvidara del regalo y de donde estábamos, pero que importaba, luego se separo de mí y me entrego la cajita, la abrí con mucho cuidado y dentro de ella había una cadena, era Bellísima, y el colgante tenía un Corazón, como los que dibujábamos hace años con Jacob en la playa y por el otro lado tenia grabado "_Te amaré por siempre, me faltará vida para demostrar cuanto te Adoro_", no podía apartar la vista de la cadena de plata que sostenía en mis manos, Jake la saco de ellas y me la puso, se veía hermosa, de pronto unas lagrimas cayeron por mis mejillas, malditos sentimientos, siempre me traicionan, nunca los puedo controlar.

-¿Por qué lloras?- pregunto Jake preocupado

-porque soy una completa loca- dije riendo y luego le di un beso en los labios y susurre en su oído "Te amo con toda mi alma"

-yo también mi loquita, sabía que te gustaría Nessa nunca se equivoca-

-¿Nessa?-

-sipii, es mi conciencia, se parece a ti ¿sabías?-

-jajajajaja ¿ahora quien es el loco?-

-yo siempre he sido el loco, pero el loco por ti-

…

_Edward POV_

-¿Bella?-

-si Edward-

-¿crees que Ness este Bien?-

-Sí, tranquilo está con Jacob-

-eso es lo que me aterra- admití

-Edward, ellos se aman… no harían nada malo, además es Ness, se trata de nuestra hija, ella jamás hace algo que no le dejes-

-pero si ella…-

-ya relájate, Edward hace mucho tiempo que no estamos solos, podríamos aprovechar el tiempo en algo _divertido_-dijo coqueta

-eso me gusta-dije acercándome a ella para besarla

-¡Podemos Leer Cumbres Borrascosas!-

-¡Genial!- dije con un suspiro, ¡Dios! leer ese libro otra vez, yo quería otra cosa

-¡Edward, Bella!- Grito Alice desde la sala -Bajen ahora Mismo

-Amor, que lastima pero tendremos que dejar Cumbres Borrascosas para otra ocasión-

-que decepción- se quejo Bells

-¡Dímelo a Mí!-

Bajamos las escaleras a velocidad vampírica, así que en segundos estábamos en la salita de reuniones… allí ya estaba toda la familia, todos alrededor de la mesa, sentados pero Alice esperaba aún de pie, hizo un gesto para que nos sentáramos y eso hicimos, Emmett parecía nervioso con mi presencia, pero pensaba en tantas cosas a la vez que me hizo pensar en que me ocultaba algo, pero luego empezó a desnudar a "su conejita" en la mente, y no quería ver a Rose otra vez así en la mente de mi hermano, siempre es en lo único que él piensa, me hecho una mirada de reojo pero se asusto al ver que le miraba y me saco la lengua cono un niño pequeño.

-Ok, estamos aquí reunidos para presenciar la 3.231 reunión Familiar- empezó diciendo Alice

-¿de qué se trata esta vez Alice?- pregunto Carlisle

-haremos una fiesta para Ness, es el primer año que va a el instituto y lo ha hecho muy bien, además hay que aprovechar que no está en casa para planearlo todo, se terminaron las clases y hay que admitirlo, sus notas fueron sobresalientes-

-eso es cierto- dijo Bella orgullosa

-¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos?- pregunto Esme

-Edward ¿cuando el chucho va a soltar a Ness?- inquirió Rose

-mañana en la noche llegan-

-¡DIOS!, no tenemos nada de tiempo, asique empecemos- decía Alice preocupada - 1°, Edward y Bella ustedes preocúpense de la música y del DJ, Emmett tu los supervisaras, no queremos que esto sea un funeral ¿Ok?, 2° Carlisle y Esme ustedes se preocuparan de conseguir los permisos para la fiesta, no queremos que nos arresten por alterar el orden de Forks, como en la vez pasada, 3° Rose tú te encargaras de los invitados, todos los amigos de Ness y algunos del Instituto, nada de colados, asique busca seguridad, y por favor recuerda que los de La Push también son Invitados, yo me encargare de la decoración, los tragos, la comida, y los detalles que salgan a último minuto-

-¿Qué aré yo?- pregunto el tonto de Emmett

-Mi Osito, tienes que ver que los aburridos no coloquen a Debussy, o a Mozart, tiene que haber música alegre y movida, busca algo de The Black Eyes Pead- dijo rose con cariño a Emmett

-Alice ¿Dónde quieres hacer la Fiesta?- pregunto Esme

-¡Aquí!, será fantástico, no parecerá nuestra casa, pretendo cambiarla completamente- dijo con orgullo

-Listo, ahora cada uno a lo suyo- dije tomando a Bella de la Cintura para ir a nuestra habitación

-Wow, Eddie esta que no aguanta- grito Emmett, pero decidí ignorarlo, ahora tenía en mente otras cosa

* * *

Gentee! Perdón por no subir capii Ayer!, se me hizo dificil meterme al Pc en la tarde ;D

Bueno Ojala les guste xD no quiero escribir mas, xqe voy a escribir el sgte capi del Fic, ¡Chicas!, le queda demaciado poco a la historia, pero no se preocupen xque despues escrubire otra xD _Los Quieroo Muchooo!_

Dejen Su Comentario! recuerden apretar el Boton que dice **"Review this Story/Chapter"**

_Conni_


	21. Preparativos

Los personajes no me pertenecen (_x mi maldita suerte_) son propiedad de Stephenie meyer, Yo solo los rapto y los hago hacer cosas locas xD

* * *

**Capitulo N° 20 Preparativos**

_Alice POV_

Solo dispongo de pocas horas para lograr que todo esté perfecto para la fiesta, Rose ya invito a todos a la fiesta asique me toca cumplir con la última parte, Los tragos y un poco de decoración, todo tiene que estar perfecto, asique ahora mismo de voy al centro comercial ¡Genial!, Mi Jazz me acompañara, y si no lo hace lo mato, bueno no lo mato, pero lo castigaré.

-Jazz, ¿me quieres?- dije sentándome en sus piernas

-con todo mi ser- repuso besando mis labios

-entonces, ¿me acompañas al centro comercial?-

-Alice…- dijo con un suspiro -¿Por qué me haces esto?-

-entonces… ¿no me acompañaras?-

-¿y dejarte sola para que te acosen?, ¡Jamás!-

-¡Perfecto!, nos vamos en 5 minutos-

-¡Alice!- grito Rosalie al momento que aparecía a mi lado -¿puedo ir contigo?-

-¡Obvio!, pero Salimos Ahora-

_Rosalie POV_

Llegamos al centro comercial en cosa de minutos, Alice se fue directo a ver lo de los tragos asique con Jasper estuvimos dando unas vueltas y Alice apareció 10 minutos después y ya tenía todo listo asique decidimos hacer unas compras, teníamos que comprar ropa nueva para la Fiesta, y de paso le compraría a mi Osito. Entramos a una tienda que tenia ropa preciosa, encontré el vestido perfecto para la ocasión, era de color Rojo con un descote genial, a Emmett le fascinará, creo que Alice compro unas 13 bolsas, estaban repletas de cosas y el pobre de Jazz las llevaba todas.

De pronto vimos una cartera hermosísima y corrimos hacia la vitrina dejando a Jasper atrás que suspiró resignado, después de unos 10 segundos la tenía en mi poder, un tipo apareció por atrás mío y empezó a coquetear conmigo y con Alice, pero Jazz aprecio y le espanto de inmediato, beso a Alice y le tomo la mano, y a mí me rodeo el cuello con un pequeño abrazo, el tipo todavía estaba impactado, mire por detrás del hombro de Jasper y le guiñe el ojo, ¡Que divertida fue su expresión!.

_Emmett POV_

-¿y Rose?- pregunte al aburrido de Eddie que estaba leyendo Cumbres borrascosas con Bells en su dormitorio

-no sé, a lo mejor se aburrió de ti y se fue con otro menos tonto- dijo Edward riendo y bella le pego en el brazo

-no te pases "Eddie"-

-¡te dije que no me llamaras así!-

-pues no quiero, yo te llamo como quiero ¡Eddie!-

-¡Maldito!-

Gritó Eddie persiguiéndome por toda la casa, creo que rompimos algo así como 1 mesa y 3 muebles, ¡Esme nos va a matar!, de pronto paso lo que más temía, nuestra mami apareció en la sala regañando como nunca, creo que la mesa tenía 100 años de antigüedad, parece que una amiga intima de ella se la había regalado.

-¡Emmett, Edward deténganse ahora!- grito Esme -Limpiarán todo este desastre, osino se suspende la fiesta de Nessie, a y ¡olvídense de su mesada!-

-¡Pero!...- empezó Eddie

-¡pero nada!- replico ella

-Ok, yo limpio la mesa y Edward los muebles- dije abrazando a Esme y sacándole la lengua a Edward

-Emmett, ¡gracias!, aprende Edward- dijo Esme dándome palmaditas en el hombro

-¿y a ti que te dio Tonto?, acaso ¿eres responsable?, así de la nada- dijo Eddie recogiendo los pedazos de muebles en toda la sala

-no, solo soy más… digamos que más vivo-dije riendo (N.A= más vivo = más rápido o más inteligente) -La mesa solo se partió por la mitad, en cambio los muebles se hicieron picadillo, hermanito te demoraras unos 20 minutos limpiando y yo solo 1 minuto recogiendo las 2 partes y sacándolas a la basura- dije con orgullo

-¡Wow Emmett!, a veces me sorprendes-

-¿Qué hizo ahora mi osito?- dijo mi Conejita apareciendo por la puerta principal, tan hermosa como siempre

-¡Rose es impresionante, Emmett usa la cabeza, el tonto si piensa!-dijo Eddie mientras recogía lo que era la puerta de un pequeño mueble

-ahora nunca me dejará, soy lo bastante inteligente- dije besando a Rose

-¿yo dejarte?-

-sipii, Edward dijo que te habías ido con uno más inteligente que yo- dije tratando de sonar lo más inocente

-yo nunca te dejaría mi Osito- dijo rose besándome y tirándole en la cabeza a Edward una fuente de plástico

-¡Ouch!- se quejó

-eso es por mentirle a mi Osito- dijo Rose, ¡Oh, Mi Salvadora!

…

_Nessie POV_

Ya solo faltan unas pocas horas para regresar a casa, y eso me ha dado tiempo para pensar, estos últimos años de mi vida han sido perfectos, bueno no tanto contando con que Jake casi se muere por la culpa de ese maldito de Daniel, y lo que paso con Ian, pero aún así mi vida ha sido espectacular, tengo una familia maravillosa, empezando por Carlisle y Esme, son mis abuelos, son geniales… Esme es muy cariñosa y bondadosa, y Carlisle es la persona con mas humanidad y autocontrol que conozco en mi corta vida, Jasper es un poco reservado, pero aún así es genial, siempre me ayuda cuando estoy mal y sé que me quiere mucho, Alice, bueno ella es Alice, no hay palabras para describirla, es totalmente genial, Rose es como una segunda madre para mi, siempre está conmigo, Emmett, "mi Osito", es como tener un hermanito pequeño, es demasiado chistoso y lo quiero mucho, Mis padres, Bella fue capaz de dar su vida por mí, por eso ahora es una Vampira, jajajajaja aunque sé que ese siempre fue su deseo, Edward es un poco metiche, hay que decirlo… pero lo quiero tanto, al igual que a mi mamá, no es que tenga preferencias, pero se me es más fácil expresar mis sentimientos con él cerca, y como no nombrar a Charlie, él es una gran persona, un poco solitaria pero creo que eso se puede arreglar, le conseguiré una novia, y me lo agradecerá, lo sé, para él tuvo que ser muy difícil saber en qué se convirtió su hija y después que tuvo una nieta, mitad vampiro y mitad humana y q por último rematar la situación con saber que su novio es una ¡Lobo!, mi Jacob, es totalmente mi razón de vivir, todo lo que hago lo hago pensando en él, no hay un momento en el día que su imagen no esté en mi cabeza, ¿se puede llegar a morir porque tanto amor no cabe en tu ser?, yo sé que si, el amor que tengo por él es algo que supera cualquier estereotipo, es algo "sobrenatural" jajajajaja y con todo lo que implica esa palabra, bueno ¿en mi vida que no es así?, todo es completamente fuera de lo común, y en cierto modo, me encanta, después están los de la Push, Billy, Seth, Leah, Paul, Embry, Sam, Emily, Quil, simplemente los adoro, son personas que realmente valen la pena y también mis amigos del instituto, Isa y Sammy, los quiero como si fueran mis hermanos, en realidad los adoro a los dos, ojala algún día se den cuenta que se aman, ¿es que el amor ciega tanto?, juran que solo son amigos, pero cuando están juntos y se miran a los ojos, una se da cuenta que realmente se quieren, hasta le he agarrado cariño a Jessica, no le agrada mucho a papá, pero hay algo en ella que me gusta, hace poco me enteré que su embarazo esta genial ya tiene más de 4 meses, pero el desgraciado de Mike la dejo, creo que ahora anda con Lauren, pero ella no se dejo pisotear, está saliendo sola adelante por su hijo, esa fuerza es la que me agrada de ella…

-¡Nessie!- grito Jake sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Si?-

-¿estás bien?- inquirió preocupado

-Sí… solo quería decirte… "Gracias"-

-¿Por qué?-

-solo por estar aquí conmigo, por ser parte de mi vida y bueno lo más importante, por quererme así-

-pues en ese caso, ¡de nada!... ¿te he dicho alguna vez que te amo con todo mi ser?-

-puede ser… la verdad no lo recuerdo-

-entonces Reneesme Carlie Cullen, tienes que saber que te amo con todo mi ser, con todo mi corazón, y bueno… eso significa que nunca te podrás separar de mi- dijo besándome cariñosamente

-¡me encanta!, ¿me prometes que nunca nos separaremos?-

-Te lo Juro, y mi vida depende de ello-

Nos pasamos los últimos momentos juntos recostados en una banca afuera de la cabaña, este ha sido el mejor regalo que me había podido dar Jake, solo estar con él me basta… me pregunto si alguna vez podré ser más feliz que ahora.

Empezamos a empacar las cosas, y cuando vi mi ropa, me di cuenta que no había usado un vestido que había echado apurada al salir, es bellísimo, en realidad es el favorito de Jacob, es un vestido color verde oscuro, sin hombros ni tiritas, y como a la altura de la cintura cruza una cinta negra que hace un contraste genial, y cae con delicadeza la tela hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, lo tome sin pensarlo y me empecé a desvestir para colocármelo, me puse unos zapatos negros que se veían hermosos con el vestido, ya estaba dentro del vestido, pero no alcanzaba el cierre, hasta que sentí unas manos que lo hacían por mí, me voltee y ahí estaba Jake con su sonrisa, la que más me encanta.

-¿Hace cuanto que estabas ahí?- pregunte enarcando una ceja

-Lo bastante para ver que eres completamente hermosa-

-¿me espiabas?-

-para ser honesto… Sipii- admitió sin culpa alguna

-eres un chico malo ¿sabías?-

-¡SI!- dijo al momento que me besaba con tanta pasión que jamás me hubiera querido separar de él- pero tú también tienes culpa-

-¿a… sí?-

-Sipii, tu eres la que me hace perder la razón-

* * *

Gentee! Sii leen esto es porque leen mi Fic, Obvio! xD me hizieron Muy Feliiz! lei los reviews que dejaroon :D Los Amooo de verdaaad! :D  
Chicas esta vez les voy a pedir un favor, pasense x mi perfil apretan mi nombre mas arriba y se meten a mi pagina del Facebook, para que comenten o dejen un mensajito :D Okiiis!

Un Saludo Grandoote para ustedeees :D x que me tubieron todo el dia de Hoy escribiendo :D nisiquiera he tomado once.. tengo habree!! aksjkajskjaksjk son las 7:20 tengo habree xD asique me voy a comer algo :D

Recuerden dejar su comentario apretando el Boton Verde que Dice:** "Review this Story/Chapter"**

Las Ama..

_Conni_


	22. Minutos Previos

sos personaje sno me pertenecen! es la vez N° 21 que lo digo!... pero por suerte el drama lo invente yo.. y si lo quiero hago que los personajes bailen Cueca en bikini! :D

* * *

**Capitulo N° 21 minutos previos**

_Leah POV_

Estos 3 días junto a Jeremy han sido fantásticos, tenia buenos recuerdos de él cuando pequeños, pero ahora los recuerdos iban a ser excelentes, ahora mismo vamos viajando a Forks, Alice me llamo para avisarnos de una fiesta en honor a Nessie, era su primer último año en el instituto, es raro ¿no?, la primera vez que puede ir al instituto es la última porque ya se ve demasiado madura para estar en secundaría… a Jeremy le encanto la idea de ir a Forks, bueno en un principio se veía incomodo, la verdad si yo fuera él igual lo estaría, se escapo de La Push con su madre, la verdad nadie sabe porque, y todos se sorprendieron, pero su abuelo se enojo, creo que jamás se los ha perdonado. ¡A! y lo más importante de todo, estoy de novia con él, es algo totalmente inesperado, pero que le voy a hacer, él me encanta…

-¿Leah?- decía mientras estacionaba el auto en la carretera, salía de él y yo obviamente lo seguí

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿estás bien?- pregunte preocupada, mientras me acercaba a él

-no, no estoy nada Bien, hay algo que necesitas saber- dijo tomando mi mano y nos internamos en el bosque

-Jeremy me estas asustando… ¿Qué pasa?-

-Leah, hay algo que necesitas saber, yo… yo… te contaré la verdad de porque me escape con mi madre de la Push, es algo que quizás no comprendas, me creerás loco, pero no te puedo mentir, a ti no, ya no mas… yo estoy enamorado de ti, siento que no puedo pasar ni un segundo lejos de ti, necesito estar contigo, saber que estas a salvo, yo siento que sin ti no podría vivir, por favor no te enojes conmigo por mentirte, pero yo no soy lo que parezco, yo… yo soy un hombre Lobo-

En ese instante no lo podía procesar, mi mete se paro y no reaccionaba, él se acerco a mí y puso su mano en mi hombro y recién ahí reaccione, pero no como esperaba, rompí a reír como loca, no lo podía creer... estas cosas solo me pueden pasar a mí, lo único que me faltaba, mi novio es un Licántropo, ahora Seth tendría material para bromas para un mes entero. Él había sido lo más sincero conmigo, así que ¿yo también?, bueno se lo debo…

-¿Por qué te ríes?, ¿no me crees?-

-¡Por supuesto que te creo!, la verdad es que Jake, Paul, Sam, Embry, Quil y Seth también son Licántropos, Jake es nuestro Alpha-

-¡oh!, no sabes lo bien que se siente que me creas… ¡espera!, ¿dijiste nuestro Alpha?-

-había olvidado ese detallito, Bueno yo también. Escucha, eso también es difícil para mí ¿Ok?, yo diría que más difícil que para todos ustedes, además solo soy una mujer loba hace solo dos años-

-entonces tu sabes lo que es la imprimacion- no lo pregunto, la verdad es que fue una afirmación

-Sipii-

-Leah, estoy imprimado de Ti-

-¿Qué?-

-yo pensé que eso era mentira, pero al conocerte me di cuenta de que es real, lo que siento por ti es lo único verdadero y lo único bueno que me ha ocurrido en años-

-oh-

-¿estás Bien?-

-¡De maravilla!, Ahora resulta que me encontré con un amigo de infancia, paso 3 días con él y me entero de que es un Licántropo al igual que yo y además esta imprimado de mi, créeme no podría estar mejor- _lo que decía era verdad, me sentía feliz_

-esto es de locos- dijo él tomándome de la cintura y dirigiéndonos hacia el auto

-será genial volver a casa, pero lo que no será bueno es explicar todo este enredo- dije abrochando mi cinturón de seguridad

-¿Volver?- dijo preocupado

-Jeremy, en la Push está mi familia, esta mi Hermano, mis amigos y mi manada, y la verdad me gustaría que tú te sumaras a eso-

-haré todo lo que te haga feliz, pero créeme… explicar todo esto será un completo desastre-

-lo sé, créeme tú a mí-

_Seth POV_

-¡Leah!- grite al ver a mi hermana aparecer por la puerta -¿Por qué no llamaste?-

-fue algo de último minuto, ¿recuerdas a Jeremy?-

Wow, hace demasiado tiempo que no veía a ese chico, ahora esta mas cambiado, mide como 1.87 mts, es igual a nosotros en lo físico, ¡Ja! Como si fuera un Licántropo

-He, si… ¿Cómo estás?- dije como saludo

-Estupendamente- dijo él y cuando se movió me di cuenta de que tomaba la mano de Leah

-¿y eso?- dije apuntando a sus manos unidas

-Oh, es algo que tienes que saber, Seth sabes que yo nunca ando con rodeos asique ahí va, Estoy de novia con Jeremy, él es un Licántropo y esta imprimado de mi-

-¡¿QUÉ?! Leah me debes una explicación-

-Seth, dejemos que Leah se arregle para la Fiesta, Vamos a fuera… yo te cuento Todo- dijo él "novio" de mi hermana, y salimos de inmediato para hablar, me tendrían que explicar absolutamente todo lo que pasó

…

_Edward POV_

-¡Edward, Necesito que traigas la Música!- grito Alice desde lo que solía ser nuestra sala, ya que parecía una discoteca

-¡Ya Voy!- agarre la música que nos dejo Emmett en una caja y baje de malas para cumplir mi misión

-¿eso es todo?- dijo Alice con los ojos brillantes de emoción

-Alice, la música es como para 8 horas-

-¿y si la fiesta se alarga?-

-¡por Favor, ninguna fiesta dura 8 horas!-

-Ok, ok, relajate Eddie-

-¡Alice!-

-Ya, es que es contagioso, la culpa es de Emmett- decía Alice mientras desaparecía en la sala

-¿Carlisle, estás en tu despacho?- dije y él asintió, en su mente

-¿Qué se te ofrece Edward?- decía mientras se paraba del escritorio

-¿Cuánto durara la fiesta?-

-Tratándose de Alice nunca se sabe, pero no te preocupes porque conociendo a Ness querrá descansar o estar con Jacob-

-Jacob, Jacob… me sale por todos lados- dije dando un suspiro

-Edward, Ness le ama… además es mejor que se enamorara de alguien conocido y que supiera de su condición, a que de un humano-

-¡A!, si Carlisle muy conveniente, es perfecto que mi Hija se enamore de un Licántropo-

-creo que heredo el gusto a lo extraño de Bella-

-Sí, aunque ella nos sobrepasó-

-¿preferirías tener a un Mike Newton en casa en vez de Jake?- dijo Carlisle sin malicia alguna

-Ok, ya entendí…-

_Bella POV_

-¡Alice esto esta Hermoso!- no podía creer lo maravillosa que se veía la sala

-Bella, es simplemente un talento-

-oh, sí-

La casa se veía increíble, creo que Alice nunca se ha esforzado tanto como para esta ocasión, todo esta tan reluciente. Ya han llegado algunos de los invitados, bueno en realidad casi todos y mi Nessie ¡Bah, que digo!... mi Reneesme todavía no llega, nunca le perdonare a Jake ese sobrenombre, a todos les gusta, hasta a Edward y para qué decir de mi hija, creo que si pudiera cambiarse el nombre lo haría. Según Alice llegaran dentro de 15 minutos asique mejor voy a ver si necesitan ayuda en algo.

-¡Hey bella!- gritaba Leah al verme pasar

-¡Wow! Creí que estabas en New York-

-sipii, pero decidí venir a la fiesta de Ness… ¿Cuánto falta para que lleguen?-

-unos 10 minutos… Si necesitan algo me avisan, ¿y Seth?-

-esta con Nicole, ¿la conoces verdad?-

-Ah, si su imprimacion-

-exacto, muchas cosas han cambiado últimamente, pero ya no te quito más tiempo, sigue con lo tuyo-

-gracias- cuando me iba vi a Jessica en una esquina, así que decidí ir donde ella -¿Jess?- murmure y ella se sobresalto

-¡Bella!, no te vi venir-

-oh, lo siento… ¿estás bien?-

-sí, no te preocupes… es solo que esto de estar embarazada es complicado, ni te imaginas. Además con Mike cerca además paseándose con Laurent…-

-¡No te lamentes por él!, el se dará cuenta de lo que se perdió al dejarte, además hay más chicos en la fiesta, me enteré por ahí que le pareces linda a Jamie, es un buen chico y no tiene prejuicios contra las embarazadas… dice que te vez más hermosa así- Jamie es un chico nuevo que insistía en que le presentara a Jess, no me parecía buena idea, pero viendo como esta es mejor que se distraiga

-oh, ¡gracias Bella!... eres muy buena conmigo-

-¡Cállense, Ahí viene Nessie!- grito Emmett y todos nos escondimos para darle la sorpresa, apagaron las luces y esperamos a que abriera la puerta.

A los 2 minutos Abrió la puerta… y ahí estaba mi hija, tan hermosa como siempre con su vestidito Verde, cuando encendió las luces todos gritamos "Sorpresa", se sobresalto un poco pero luego se rio y empezó a saludar a todos mientras el DJ empezaba a colocar música

* * *

Gentee! perdon por no subir capii Ayer... pero estoy de malitas porque no me dejaron muchos reviews! :'(, aww no se como decirles, la cosa es que... Solo le queda un capii a la historia!, se lo se es demaciado poco, pero se me hace muy complicado subir los capiis, ademas no tengo mucho tiempo para escribir los capiitulos.. Sorry pero trataré de hacerlo lo mejor posible!

Los quiero mucho gente hermosa! pero no se olviden de mi, poorque en unas semanas mas subiré otr Fic, pero con los preotagonistas Humanos xD asjakjskjakjsak me divierte pensar en ellos como humanos :D, ¿como creen que reacionarian en cosas cotidianas?, un ejemplo

1.- alice esta en uno de "sus Dias" y eta hiper-sensible con todo, y Jasper (tambien tiene su don) percibe todos los cambios hormonales de ella xD, me encantaría imaginarme como acuaria Jazz

Bueno gente Bella, Los Adoro y dejen su Comentario en el boton Verde! ;D

_Conni_


	23. Todo tiene Su fin

Los personajes no me pertenecen, Son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer... Mi Steph :D

* * *

**Capitulo N° 22 y Vivieron Felices por Siempre**

_Nessie POV_

Jake manejaba más lento de lo normal, eso significa que quiere algo, no le quise preguntar para ver si lo decía de una vez, pero nunca lo dijo… estábamos a punto de entrar a la casa y me tomo del brazo y me beso dulcemente en los labios, cuando le pregunte él porque solo dijo que necesitaba su dosis de "vitamina Ness" jajajajaja me dio mucha risa y entramos a la casa, tenía las luces apagadas… ¡oh! Mala señal… seguro Alice había tramado algo. Encendí las luces resignada a lo que venía y cuando estaba prendidas toda la gente adentro grito "Sorpresa", si… definitivamente esto era obra de Alice

-¡Ness!- dijo Alice abrazándome -Felicidades

-¿felicidades… porque?-

-porque tuviste tu primer último año en el instituto, y hay que decirlo… tus notas fueron mejores que las de Bella en su primer año de instituto-

-Nessie ¿Cómo lo han pasado?- dijo papá abrazándome

-Muy bien- fue lo único que dije tratando de no pensar en "eso"

-¿Se divirtieron?- dijo Emmett guiñándome el ojo y abrazándome, ¡Maldito! Si sigue así papá se va a enterar

-una palabra y te mato- le amenacé en el oído, tan bajito para que solo pudiera escuchar él

Salude a todos mis amigos y baile unas 3 canciones con Jake, fue genial hablar con Leah, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para fiestas, necesitaba silencio… calor y tranquilidad, Jacob lo noto y me llevo hacia un rincón de la casa donde nadie nos vería…

-¿Quieres que nos vallamos?, no creo que lo noten-

-¿Dónde propones?-

-solo ven conmigo, hay algo que quiero decirte-

Salimos corriendo de la casa, nos subimos al auto de Jake y arranco el motor lo más rápido que pudo, creo que Jasper nos había visto escapar, pero él no diría nada asique teníamos que estar tranquilos, encendí la calefacción y subí un poco la radio, estaba la canción de Avril Lavigne, "Alice", empecé a cantarla y Jake esperó el coro para unirse a mi… los dos cantábamos _"oh, ooooh I´ll Get Byk… Oh oooh I'll Survive…"_ parecía que Jake estaba aullando y estalle en carcajadas, el me fulmino con la mirada y empezó a cantar más fuerte, hasta que al fin termino la canción y me miro con sarcasmo

-¿Canto genial, no?-

-genial es poco para ti, yo que tu mañana mismo saco un CD, sería la sensación del año… tu primer single se llamaría "Aullido in Love"-

-Jajajajaja ¡Muy graciosa!-

-¡Eh!, parecía que estuvieras aullando, pobres oídos, parecía contaminación acústica-

-si no quieres que te torture más, será mejor que te bajes, ya llegamos-

Caminamos hasta la orilla de la playa, había una pequeña fogata, Jake busco en sus bolsillos unos fósforos y la encendió, se notaba que había preparado esto hace mucho, había un "chal" al lado de la fogata, también una canasta de donde Jake saco unas copas, y una champaña ¡Licor! ¡Rico!, además de chocolates, galletas y unas frutillas cubiertas con chocolate y un pocillo con crema, se paró a mi lado y me entrego un ramo gigante con rosas rojas, no sé de donde las había sacado… pero ¡me encantaron!

Nos sentamos y me apoye en él, comimos todo, ¡Dios las frutillas estaban deliciosas!, en momentos como este agradecía el ser mitad humana, después que comimos estuvimos horas hablando, pero aún Jake no mostraba señales de querer abrir la champaña, asique lo deje pasar. Hubo un momento en que me quede mirando la Cara de Jake, mi respiración fue casi imperceptible, no sabía cuánto me perdía en sus ojos, en segundos me imaginaba una vida junto a él, ¡Una Estrella Fugaz! Grito Jake sentándose para observarla mejor, pero no la alcance a ver y me amurre, ¡si lo sé! Soy una niñita tonta, pero Jake parecía tan feliz por haberla visto que me dio envidia, Jacob tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me dio pequeños besos en todo el rostro.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo sin parar de besarme

-¿era linda la estrella fugaz?- dije haciendo un puchero

-no mas que tu, la diferencia entre tú y la estrella es que al verla (estrella) se dice que puedes pedir un deseo, pero ¡no lo necesito!, lo único que podría pedir ya lo tengo, y esta a mi lado mirándome con sus ojos color chocolate, Ness tu eres lo único que necesito para el resto de mi vida-

-Jake-dije y al pronunciar su nombre mi corazón latió a 1000 por hora -y Tu eres con quien yo quiero pasar el resto de mis días, mi vida sin ti no vale la pena-

-¿enserio?- dijo haciendo una mueca y le pegué en el brazo -jajajajaja, Ness tu nunca cambiarás ¿cierto?-

-no, nunca-

-¡me encanta!-

-¿Jake?-dije abrazándolo y me miro con carita de perrito mojado -¿Qué quieres hacer más adelante?-

-no se… pero seguro estaremos juntos-dijo besando mis manos, que rodeaban su cuello

-no, me refiero a otra cosa, no se… como que hacer con tu vida, tu futuro… estudiar algo, salir de Forks, viajar… trabajar, no se… algo-

-Nessie, tenemos una larga vida por delante, ¿Por qué preocuparnos ahora?-

-es solo curiosidad-

-¿a ti que te gustaría hacer o tener?- dijo colocándose en frente mío, mirándome a los ojos

-Tener una familia_- ¡tonta Nessie! ¿Cómo lo dije?, no lo puedo creer, me pregunta algo y respondo automáticamente ¡Contrólate Ness!_-

-¿Qué?- dijo abriendo los ojos más de lo necesario

-pues eso, ¡todos quieren una!, es normal, ¿tú no?-

-pues… nunca lo he pensado-

-¡Hay!- grite cuando sentí agua en mis pies, ¡la marea había subido! ¿Cuántas horas llevábamos aquí?

-¡Wow, Corre te va a alcanzar!- Jake me tomo del brazo y me arrastro para que una ola no me mojara -¡Se lleva el "Chal" de Billy, me va a matar!- grito al ver que la ola se llevaba sus cosas

-¡Corre!-grite y fui directo a agarrar el chal

Jacob me tomo de la cintura y me hundió, quede toda mojada y él no paraba de reír, me colgué de su cuello y los dos caímos al agua helada, trague como un litro de agua salada ¡qué asco!, no podía caminar con el vestido, me pesaba demasiado asique me lo saqué y lo deje en el agua, Jake me quedo mirando con los ojos casi desorbitados de la sorpresa pero le ignore y le tire a gua en los ojos, _¡Estoy Ciego! _Grito y se hundió, no lo podía ver por ningún lado, hasta que sentí que me tomaba de las piernas y me lanzaba más adentro, el agua casi me pasaba en altura asique me colgué de su cuello, pero esta vez para no ahogarme, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que no tenia los zapatos y que mi vestido estaba mar adentro a unos 30 metros para ser exacta, comencé a reír y Jake se unió a mis risas al darse cuenta que tampoco tenía los zapatos, se veía tan sexy mojado, no me pude aguantar y le empecé a besar tan repentinamente que dio un saltito al darse cuenta pero luego empezamos a besarnos con pasión… ahora tenía todo el pelo desparramado, me hundí para que se ordenara un poco y lo conseguí, pero ahora estaba completamente liso y creo que tenía una alga, sipii eso era, Jake la saco y la tiro lejos, después de unos 10 minutos más jugando en el agua las piernas ya no me respondían, asique me senté en la orilla de la playa, y las olas me mojaban los pies, fue ahí donde recordé _"Ness estas en ropa interior, ¡tu vestido esta en el mar!" _, ¿Cómo era tan tonta?, siempre hago algo estúpido… me estremecí en un escalofrió y Jake me abrazo, pero antes se saco la polera y le la entrego, me la puse sin pensarlo, (parecía una camisa en mi) aunque estaba mojada eso es mejor que no tener nada puesto, su cuerpo estaba tan caliente… unos ¿42 grados?, debe ser genial no tener que sentir frio, o calor.

De pronto empezó a buscar algo en sus bolsillos, pero no lo encontró… lanzo una maldición (N.A: grosería, garabato…) al mar y luego volvió a sentarse a mi lado, ¡parecía un perro con rabia!, asique me largué a reír…

-¡Hey, no es gracioso!- dijo molesto

-¿no?, a mi me pareció muy gracioso-

-¿entonces es gracioso que tu regalo este navegando como un pirata?-

-¡MI QUE!- dije casi gritando, no me gustaban los regalos, pero si Jake los hacía eso cambiaba totalmente

-jajajajaja eso si es gracioso- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara y le saque la lengua -ok, ok, Emm… no sé cómo decir esto, pero hubiera sido más fácil si tuviera esa cajita que ahora es un pirata, ¿Ness, me amas?-

-Jake… ¡eso o lo tienes que preguntar!, yo te _**Amodoro**_, o sea te amo y te adoro, con todo mi corazón-

-¡Pues yo te amo más que a nada en este mundo!- dijo dándome un pequeño besito en los labios y luego tomando mis manos -Nessie, desde el primer momento en que vi tu carita supe que serías con quien estaría destinado a estar para siempre, eres simplemente mi razón para vivir… y quiero que siempre estemos juntos, hasta que nuestros corazones dejen de latir, yo te amaré hasta mas allá de la muerte, créeme… siempre, siempre, siempre te amaré, y cada día más que el anterior, así que… Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?-

Cuando Jake pronuncio las últimas palabras "_Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan ¿me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo casándote conmigo?"_ creí que estaba en el cielo, siempre había soñado con este momento, ¡Toda mi vida!, y ahora había llegado, mi corazón creció un 1000% mas, ya no me cabía en el pecho, me acerqué a él y dije con más seguridad de la que había tenido en toda mi vida, ¡sí! De lo único que eh estado segura toda mi vida es de querer por siempre con Jake.

-¡Sí! - dije al momento que mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas - claro que acepto, ¡te amo Jacob Black, Por siempre y para siempre!-

-¡yo también te amo mi monstruito!-

Jacob jamás me había besado así, me sentí en las nubes, no quería que jamás nos separáramos… pero de pronto se escucho el ruido del motor de un auto… ¡oh, no! Era Edward con mamá, nos paramos pero en ningún momento nos soltamos las manos, papá caminaba enfurecido y mamá le seguía, pero de pronto la expresión de su rostro cambio radicalmente, ahora era de sorpresa, angustia… ¡Maldito lector de mentes dueño de un volvo!, tenia dibujado en el rostro un _¡¿Qué!?. _Jake se coloco a mi lado y con más firmeza que nunca dijo…

-Pido formalmente ante ustedes, Edward Anthony Cullen e Isabella Marie Swan, la mano de su hija Reneesme Carlie Cullen Swan en matrimonio. Y prometo ante ustedes, en este mismo lugar que yo Jacob Black le hare feliz y la amare hasta que mi garganta pueda pronunciar el último "te amo"-

La sorpresa en el rostro de mis padres era evidente, papá espero cerca de un minuto -_que para nosotros fue eterno_- y luego dijo con dulzura tomando mis manos con las suyas suavemente…

-Hija… ¿tú le amas?-

-Más que a mi vida, no me imagino la vida si él a mi lado- respondí de inmediato y ahí de nuevo, mis sentimientos se escaparon de mis manos y se me escapo una lágrima, papá la seco con la punta de su dedo y dijo…

-te amo hija… y haría cualquier cosa para que tú seas feliz, y si la felicidad la encuentras junto a Jacob yo no soy nadie para negarme a ello, Los amo a los dos- dijo tomando la mano de Jake y colocándola junto a la mia- y solo me queda desearles la felicidad que se merecen-

_"Y Asi... Vivieron Felices, Amandose cada dia con mayor intensidad que el dia anterior, cumpliendo la promesa echa en ese lugar..."_

_ - F I N -_

* * *

Gente Hermosa!, Al fin el Final de la Historia, Creo que jake se merecía vivir Feliz Junto a Ness, sufrio demaciado junto a Bella en Toda la Saga, ojala les haya Gustado el último capitulo de la historia... pero recuerden que mas adelante habran Mas! :D

Les doy las gracias a Todas las personas que participaron de esto... A las personas que se encuentran OnLine que hicieron un espacio en su vida para leer lo que escribe una personita llamada Conni, alguien que probablemente jamas lleguen a conocer, pero creanme los quiere demaciado... ojala lean los fic que suba mas adelante y no los haya desepcionado con el final, pero que le voy a hacer ¡Amo a Jacob Black!.. y el se merece ser feliiiz aunque sea en mi cabezitaa :D

en especial le quiero dar las gracias a..

**Caro**, Gracias por leer y por los review que me dejabas :D de verdad me alegran el Dia... Siempre contaba con que iba a haber uno tuyo :D, tu me alentaste a seguir con la historia :D

**Alex black cullen**, Si! adivinaste mi intencion en el final de la Historia... como tu dijiste "_que quede claro que ambos estarán siempre juntos..." _y creo que lo logre :D, ademas te puedo asegurar que Leah sera feliiz junto a su "Hobre lobo" ;D aksjkajkaj

**BloodyKiryuu Mi PS**, Simplemente te Quiiero Loca! :D

_"Liz-rosiecullen-Micaela-J-Liset-vale-Maria Ignacia-Joey-aiilu-Rose- Loreto-Heibe-Soldedad-Portia Black-Jeanette-anarelis-Mavix-esmepinki-Madeleine cornejo-Maria Araya-Marina-esmepinki-Pooly-Sara-catalina Cullen-team eddy y jake-aylen-TitaCL-Wendy Huinac-yineth barrera diaz-katherine-Diana-Faniita-Sharon Twilighter"_

Muchisimas Gracias a Todos Ustedes Por Leer ;D Los Quiero Mucho...

Atte Su "escritora loquita"

_Conni_


End file.
